La débâcle des sentiments
by thepommedhappy
Summary: Le destin n'en fait qu'à sa tête, c'est bien connu. Lui seul décide de ce qui doit se passer. Et s'il avait favorisé l'arrivée de Damon auprès de la belle Elena en premier lieu, les choses seraient-elles ce qu'elles sont !
1. Surprise

**La débâcle des sentiments**

**SURPRISE****  
><strong>

Assis nonchalamment sur un rocher, il fixait d'un air absent les ruines qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Ses prunelles, sous le mince éclat de lune traversant les nuages, scintillaient dans l'obscurité. La forêt qui l'entourait était silencieuse, comme si la nature elle-même se taisait afin de le laisser méditer en toute tranquillité. Le vent s'était levé à son arrivée mais il ignorait le courant d'air qui le frappait, emmêlant ses mèches sombres et faisant gonfler son tee-shirt de la même teinte. Totalement immobile sous ses assauts, rien ne semblait l'atteindre, tant son esprit était tourné vers le centre même de son être, la raison de son existence, celle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ces vestiges de pierre, enfermée depuis des lustres dans une prison enfouie.

La vie avait été un enfer sans son amour à ses côtés, il avait d'ailleurs longuement songé à l'abréger. Mais maintenant le temps était venu, elle serait bientôt de retour dans la réalité, avec lui, et plus aucune souffrances et autres peines passées n'auraient d'importance. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Oui, bientôt, il n'aurait plus à se donner la peine de détester le monde entier, son univers retrouverait les couleurs que sa disparition avait ternies et son bonheur serait complet, enfin.

Bien sûr, il devrait auparavant réunir certains éléments. Sa réinsertion dans cette ville qu'il avait appris à mépriser était nécessaire et quoique l'idée ne lui plaise pas, il ne doutait pas de la simplicité du déroulement. Il savait y faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait et nul mortel ne l'avait jusqu'alors gêné dans ses projets quels qu'ils soient. La chose serait aisée.

Satisfait de cette constatation, Damon se leva, et s'enfonça dans les bois, prêt à affronter tout ce qu'il faudrait, lorsque la voiture passa dans son champ de vision. Elle ne portait pas de réel intérêt, mais sa vue aiguisée ne manqua pas de remarquer les courbes stylisées de la grosse berline noire dont la vitesse ne cessait d'augmenter, frisant le danger. Il distingua, le chauffeur, penché sur le volant, visiblement endormi. La soirée avait du être rude… La passagère, la tête posée contre la vitre, avait rejoint le royaume des songes également. Et si personne ne se décidait à redresser le volant, la chute de trente mètre dans le cours d'eau semblait inévitable. Il regarda le nez de la voiture s'enfoncer dans le vide, les phares se reflétant sur la masse agitée que représentait le fleuve.

La scène ne l'émouvait pas au plus haut point. La survie, ou non, de deux humains ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais après une brève réflexion, Damon vit là le parfait moyen de s'intégrer dans la société comme figure de héros, sa tâche serait d'autant plus facile s'il n'avait pas à hypnotiser une centaine d'habitants…

Se débarrassant de sa veste en cuir, il s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante et plongea dans les remous glacés. Le poids de l'automobile la faisait couler à pic, augmentant la pression sur les portières et rendant toute tentative de sortie difficilement envisageable.

Il observa un instant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

La femme du côté passager portait une plaie sur le sommet du crâne, celui ayant du cogner avec force, sous le coup de l'impact, sur le verre car sa vitre présentait une énorme fissure qui laissait entrer l'eau. Il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire pour elle, son front laissant échapper quantité de liquide carmin.

Il se concentra sur le conducteur, qui, paniqué, tentait de se détacher, et arrachant les restes de verre brisé il fit basculer le cadavre hors de l'habitacle. L'homme se rendit compte de sa présence, mais tandis que Damon se glissait par l'interstice avec l'intention de le sortir de là, il lui fit de grands signes de négation avant de désigner les sièges arrières. Intrigué, Damon se pencha dans cette direction et c'est alors qu'il LA vit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction et il remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir le besoin de respirer et d'être ainsi capable de rester sous l'eau, sans quoi cette apparition aurait pu le tuer tant la surprise lui fit perdre ses moyens. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient vaguement son visage, formant une auréole de mèches éparses. Ses traits étaient détendus et ses paupières clauses. Elle était inconsciente mais un faible filet de bulles jaillissait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Surmontant son hébétement, Damon l'attira doucement à lui et l'encerclant de ses bras la passa par l'ouverture de ce qui avait constitué le carreau. Puis, sans plus attendre il leur fit retrouver la surface et la déposa délicatement sur la terre argileuse des abords. S'agenouillant, il colla la tête à sa poitrine et écouta attentivement le battement du cœur s'y répercuter, avant d'appuyer méthodiquement en dessous de la cage thoracique dans le but de lui faire cracher l'eau absorbée.

La jeune femme toussa faiblement et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne retombe ne perde conscience à nouveau.

Damon, troublé, toucha du bout des doigts sa joue mouillée. Il ne pouvait y croire. Un mot lui échappa :

-Katherine…


	2. Confusion

**CONFUSION**

Elena ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, c'était d'autant moins évident que le blanc de la pièce reflétait la lumière éblouissante du soleil passant à travers la fenêtre.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa tête qui cognait. Elle ressentait chaque battement de cœur résonner dans son crâne à la façon d'une grosse caisse de tambour. La migraine la terrassait, et lasse de la combattre elle préféra refermer les paupières.

Elle fit la moue. L'obscurité atténuait un peu la douleur qui sanglait son esprit mais son bras lui faisait atrocement mal, l'aiguille de sa perfusion ayant visiblement dérapée. Elena soupira, elle détestait les hôpitaux…

C'est seulement à cet instant que l'étrangeté de la situation lui sauta à la figure. Que faisait-elle dans un hôpital ?

Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se souvenait que d'un grand vide… Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, elle se rappelait d'une fête. Pas très bonne, elle avait été contente de retrouver le chemin du retour. Et elle avait ce souvenir d'eau, partout autour d'elle, sur elle, en elle. Une vision revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées, celle d'un visage d'homme, un très bel homme, aux yeux d'un bleu unique et incroyable, et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais trempés…

Bon sang ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands. Elle était dans la voiture, après cette fête, et la fatigue jouant, elle s'était allongée sur les sièges arrières, souhaitant se reposer un peu, juste le temps d'arriver dans son lit. Son père conduisait, sa mère à ses côtés, à la place du mort… Elle se souvenait de cette impression de chute, étouffante, et puis du bruit du choc qui s'ensuivit. Elle se souvint de cette eau glacée qui imprégnait ses vêtements et s'infiltrait par son bouche ouverte d'avoir crié. Et enfin cette bouffée d'oxygène, celle longue inspiration après autant de temps en apnée, le soulagement… Et ce visage, au-dessus d'elle, plus hébété qu'inquiet...

Quelque chose n'allait pas, en fait rien n'était normal. Elle était toujours en vie, à l'hôpital, mais seule. Où étaient ses parents ? Étaient-ils encore en vie ? Avaient-ils réussi à sortir ?

La panique la fit suffoquer, affolant le moniteur cardiaque auquel elle était reliée. Une infirmière, alertée par celui-ci, accourut dans la pièce, inquiète, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

-Ah Mlle Gilbert, vous êtes réveillée.

Ses traits se décrispèrent et un sourire fleurit sur sa bouche.

-Voilà une bonne chose. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, vous êtes en sécurité et saine et sauve. Comment vous portez-vous ? Pas de douleurs ? Avez-vous des pertes de mémoire ou d'orientation ?

Elena secoua la tête. Elle la perturbait avec toutes ses questions. Tout se bousculait dans ses pensées et elle ne parvenait pas à y remettre de l'ordre. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse, comme si elle n'avait plus parlé depuis des siècles.

-…Parents… ? dit-elle d'une vois rauque.

L'infirmière éluda sa question et lui servit un verre d'eau en plastique.

-Tenez, cela vous fera un grand bien.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponses sans accepter au moins cela, Elena vida d'une traite le gobelet. Le liquide transparent se répandit dans sa bouche avant de descendre dans sa gorge. La sensation de frais était certes agréable, mais la jeune femme sentit monter des haut-le-cœur depuis son estomac. Le souvenir de l'eau du fleuve s'immisçant en elle était encore trop présent dans son esprit, la rendant malade.

Elle rendit aussitôt sur les draps blancs et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce besoin irrépressible de pleurer de tout son corps, mais les perles salées dévalaient déjà sur ses joues, bientôt les sanglots la submergèrent et elle s'enfouit sous son oreiller.

L'infirmière eut une mine contrite, à la vue de cette pauvre enfant qui aurait encore bien des malheurs à apprendre dans les moments suivants. Elle vérifia la perfusion et y ajouta un trait de morphine.

Peu à peu, Elena sentit ses pleurs se tarir. Ses yeux papillonnaient sous la fatigue soudaine, artificielle, lourde. Une seconde plus tard, elle était profondément endormie. 

* * *

><p>Lorsque son regard sombre apparut de nouveau, le soleil était couché. Son petit frère, Jeremy et sa tante Jenna étaient installés dans des fauteuils à l'aspect rude. Ils sommeillaient l'un sur l'autre. Le silence régnait dans la chambre, le moniteur cardiaque avait été débranché. La présence des membres du reste de sa famille, et l'absence de ses parents étaient inquiétantes. Car même s'ils avaient été dans une autre pièce, Jeremy ou Jenna aurait été avec eux… Bizarrement, Elena se sentait bien. Elle aurait du paniquer, crier et arracher sa perfusion pour partir à leur recherche, mais allongée là parmi ces draps rugueux elle constata qu'elle était parfaitement calme. Certainement l'effet des médicaments qui persistait comprit-elle.<p>

Elle observa les lieux. C'était une chambre d'hôpital individuelle, basique. En plus de son lit, des deux fauteuils et de son matériel de soin, il y avait pour tout autre meuble une petite table sur laquelle reposait une bouteille d'eau et le gobelet qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment ainsi que la télécommande de la télévision accrochée devant elle. Un lavabo se trouvait dans le coin, à proximité de la porte qui devait mener à la petite salle de bain. Une autre porte se trouvait à côté d'elle, sûrement un placard. Et plus loin, l'entrée, dont la porte était entrouverte.

C'est alors que le rai de lumière s'élargit en provenance du couloir. Une ombre, furtive, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle. Lorsque celle-ci se pencha vers elle, elle reconnut le visage de son inconnu, celui qui s'imposait sans cesse dans son esprit.

Elle le scruta, curieuse. Elle détailla ses traits fins, sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinée, son nez droit et ses yeux, fidèles à son souvenir, d'un bleu électrique magnifique. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau étaient en bataille et certaines mèches retombaient négligemment sur son front. C'était vraiment un homme séduisant, un des plus beaux qu'il lui été donné de voir. Et lorsqu'il lui sourit, elle en eut le souffle coupé…


	3. Désolation

**_Reviews Reply_** :

_**Vampirediaries87**_: **_d'abord, merci beaucoup :) Et tu as vu, tu n'as pas du attendre bien longtemps...  
><em>**_**  
>miistii : merci à toi de suivre cette fic :)<strong>_

_**Choupii: merci beaucoup :) Oui je pense la continuer un bon moment en tout cas, j'ai déjà le scénario bien en tête ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>DESOLATION<strong>

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, avant de descendre sur sa joue. Elena était parfaitement réveillée depuis plus d'une heure, mais elle avait préféré retarder l'échéance de ce moment qu'elle craignait par-dessus-tout.

Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage fatigué de sa tante qui lui souriait faiblement. Elle avait eu le temps de bien y penser, et si cette douleur sourde lui enserrait la poitrine, elle ne devait rien en laisser paraître. Cette situation devait déjà être des plus compliquées pour son frère et Jenna, et elle ne voulait leur donner plus de peine en craquant devant eux. Elle attendrait d'être de nouveau seule, avant de seulement s'accorder le droit de succomber. Car elle se doutait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, elle pouvait le lire dans les yeux fous de Jeremy qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu se lever pour se servir à boire, elle le voyait dans les yeux humides d'appréhension de Jenna. Et elle se mordait la langue en se morigénant de tenir bon, de garder son calme.

-Salut, toi… Tu veux quelque chose : médicaments, eau, nourriture, te laver ou te changer ? demanda Jenna d'une voix douce mais craquelée.

Elena tenta de sourire, mais le résultat du être peu convainquant car sa tante la regarda de manière encore plus inquiète :

-Tu as mal ma puce ?

-Non…Non, ça va, articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Bien…

Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de visiblement se rétracter.

-Tu peux me le dire, tu sais… Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment pour ça de toute façon, lâcha péniblement Elena.

-Je…, sa voix se cassa, je suis vraiment désolée Elena. Lorsque les secours sont arrivés, c'était… Il était déjà… Trop tard…

Elena inspira de grandes bouffées d'air qu'elle souffla lentement, petit à petit. Elle serra les dents un peu plus fort, s'écorchant la langue. Le sang se répandit, collant à son palais. La texture épaisse au goût métallique lui remplit la bouche, l'écœurant. Elle aurait voulu cracher, mais elle savait que cela la conduirait à exprimer l'hystérie qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Elle vit les larmes de Jeremy et cela accentua encore la peine qu'elle ressentait. Un vide s'était créé à l'intérieur de son être, comme si la place précédemment occupée par ses parents s'estompait peu à peu. Elle avait l'impression de les perdre doublement, dans la réalité, et dans son cœur. Sa tante tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle repoussa piteusement ce contact. Elle avait vraiment, vraiment, besoin de solitude. Semblant le comprendre, son frère prit la main de Jenna et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Elena les regarda quitter la chambre, enlacés, comme s'il était nécessaire qu'ils aient l'autre pour avoir la force de marcher. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et Elena relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa mâchoire. Aussitôt, des sanglots la prirent et elle haleta sous le manque d'air causé par le désespoir qui l'ensevelissait. Brouillant sa vue.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et maudissant cette stupide fête d'avoir eu lieu. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus d'eau salée à évacuer, elle se laissa aller à songer. Ses pensées n'étaient pas réellement cohérentes et étaient entrecoupées de souvenirs d'enfance. Mais revenait souvent l'image de l'homme. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais visiblement il lui avait certainement sauvé la vie. Pourtant, malgré la reconnaissance qu'elle lui devait, elle lui en voulait, de l'avoir sauvé elle et pas ses parents…

Jenna revint à la tombée du jour. Sa tante lui proposa de passer une nouvelle nuit avec elle, mais Elena refusa. Elle préférait que Jeremy rentre à la maison, dans son lit. Elle s'inquiétait grandement pour son frère, il était resté muet depuis l'accident et cela n'était, bien que compréhensible, pas sain.

-Jenna, comment… Comment sont-ils… ?

-…La voiture est tombée, dans le fleuve. Une fenêtre a du éclaté sous… l'impact et… L'eau s'est infiltrée.

Elena sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais son visage exprimait un tel chagrin, qu'elle n'insista pas davantage.

-Et comment, en suis-je sorti, vivante ?

-Personne ne sait. Tu es la seule à être remontée en surface. Un randonneur qui avait vu l'accident de loin, a accouru et t'as trouvé là, allongée sur le bord. Il a tout de suite contacté les secours. Heureusement qu'il était là !

Elena fronça les sourcils. Un randonneur ? Ça ne collait pas, dans son souvenir l'homme était aussi mouillé qu'elle, alors que si il l'avait réellement trouvé sur le bord… Pourtant, elle pouvait voir que Jenna était sincère. Ainsi c'est lui qui avait menti, la question était : pourquoi ? S'il lui avait vraiment sauvé la vie en plongeant courageusement comme elle le supposait –ayant en mémoire des bras l'enserrant fermement- il aurait du être ravi d'être considéré comme un héros… A moins qu'il ne soit trop timide ou trop modeste pour cela, mais ça ne semblait pas aller avec le personnage…

-J'aimerais le rencontrer, enfin s'il accepte, naturellement…, dit-elle finalement.

-Oh oui. Oui, je suppose qu'il acceptera. Il est souvent venu à l'hôpital tu sais. Prendre de tes nouvelles. C'est vraiment très gentil, déballa Jenna d'un ton rapide, heureuse de voir que la discussion se détournait de sujets si pénibles.

-Quand pourrais-je sortir Jenna ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, ils souhaitent te garder en observation jusque la fin de la semaine. Ensuite nous rentrerons à la maison…

-Et…, Elena avala avec difficulté, Jeremy comment va-t-il… ?

Sa tente eut soudain une expression des plus chagrinée.

-Il refuse de parler… Il a besoin de sa grande sœur je crois, tu représentes son repère désormais…

Toutes les pensées et questions s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, ainsi Elena s'entendit déclarer :

-Pour l'enterrement, je… je veux… Je dois être présente.

-Ecoute ma puce…, commença Jenna en se liquéfiant, tu… es restée plus d'une semaine dans l'inconscience… Alors…

Elena sentit son monde, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, s'effondrer autour d'elle. Elle avait failli mourir noyée. Elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Ses parents n'étaient plus. Et elle ne pourrait pas leur dire au revoir…

Frappé de plein fouet, par l'horreur de cette constatation, elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller, plongé dans un étrange état de léthargie. Elle entendait le bruit étouffé des autres s'activant autour d'elle, mais tout était flou, elle ne percevait que des ombres. Son esprit semblait s'être déconnecté. Aucune pensée ne le traversant, elle n'avait plus conscience de rien…


	4. Consternation

_**Review Reply :**_

**_Choupii : D'abord merci beaucoup, ça fait extrêmement plaisir à entendre :D Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. C'est vrai qu'ils sont toujours assez courts, je trouve que ça les simplifie. Mais pour la peine, je les poste vite ^^_**

**_Vampirediaries87 : merci :) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira alors ;)_**

**_miistii : voilà qui est fait ;)_**

**_Shai : merci :) j'espère que ma vision de cette rencontre là ne te décevra pas alors ^^_**

_Je vous avouerais que_ _je su__is moins satisfaite de ce chapitre-ci, mais il fallait quand même passer par là. Bref je vous laisse seuls juges_

_XoXo_

* * *

><p><strong>CONSTERNATION<strong>

Dans l'ombre, Damon observait la scène. Il s'était appuyé contre un arbre sec, les mains dans les poches, le regard fixe sur son objectif. Un objectif qu'il poursuivait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ainsi se laisser troubler de manière si fulgurante. Il avait conscience que jamais il n'aurait du commencer à la suivre de cette façon, à l'épier à son insu. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, elle Lui ressemblait tellement.

Les mêmes cheveux sombres, les mêmes yeux noisette, le même corps parfait... Mais au fil de ces journées passées à la regarder, il avait fini par les distinguer. Ses cheveux étaient naturellement lisses, alors que ceux de Katherine dévalaient en jolies boucles dans son dos. Les yeux qu'il avait connus étaient sans cesse moqueur, ils étaient durs et indifférents à la fois, alors que ceux d'Elena n'exprimaient que douceur et gentillesse. Leur démarche différait également, celle de son amour étant assurée, féline, et celle de la jeune femme plus spontanée. Et par-dessus tout, Elena avait le cœur battant, alors que Katherine était un vampire.

Elle n'était pas Katherine. Il le savait, le voyait, le sentait. Alors pourquoi donc ressentait-il ce besoin d'être près d'elle, ou en tout cas pas trop loin… La vérité, perfide, ancrée au fin fond de ses pensées, était trop brutale pour qu'il l'accepte. Pourtant, elle lui sautait au visage dès qu'Elena apparaissait dans son champ de vision. La vérité c'était qu'après plus d'un siècle de solitude, de remords et de rancœurs, quelqu'un avait réussi à briser la prison qui retenait ses émotions. Elle le touchait, par sa faiblesse, sa peine, ses pleurs. Après tout, il ne connaissait que trop ce sentiment de perdre pied, d'étouffer sous la douleur de la perte…

Il la contemplait, là, adossée à la pierre tombale neuve, figurant le nom de ses parents. Écrivant sur son carnet ce qu'il en était de sa vie, elle racontait à voix haute ce que son stylo traçait. Exprimant son chagrin, son envie de les revoir, rien qu'une seule fois, mais également expliquant ce qu'elle appelait son devoir. Celui-ci comprenant protéger son frère contre le monde extérieur et faciliter la vie à Jenna, que ce rôle de titulaire encombrait même si elle ne le laissait pas paraitre.

Elle était sensible et forte à la fois. Damon ne se lassait pas de l'entendre parler. Il souhaitait la connaître davantage et surtout déterminer son lien exact avec Katherine. D'ailleurs, il ne doutait pas que celle-ci soit également intriguée de cette similitude, lorsqu'il l'aurait sorti de sa tombe.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand Elena referma son cahier et le fit tomber sur l'herbe, à ses côtés. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, se contentant de rester ainsi, focalisée sur ses souvenirs. Soudain, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, le premier qu'il lui voyait…

Damon sauta sur l'occasion de l'avoir enfin seule et dans une attitude assez ouverte. Il quitta l'abri des arbres et rejoignant la route, fit mine de ne pas encore l'avoir remarquée. Afin de ne pas l'inquiéter en la prenant par surprise, il prit soin d'écraser toutes les branches qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Ainsi, il sentit bientôt la chaleur de son regard sur lui. Détournant la tête, il lui fit face. Ils s'examinèrent l'un l'autre un moment avant qu'Elena ne se lève. Elle se balançait sur ses jambes, visiblement gênée, mais son visage s'était illuminé et elle lui envoya un sourire.

Lentement, il parcourut la distance qui les séparait.

-Bonjour.

-Salut, dit-elle simplement en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en se mordillant les lèvres, ne sachant que dire.

-Alors…, commencèrent-ils en même temps.

Cela eut pour effet de dissiper la nervosité présente dans l'atmosphère et de l'alléger. D'un geste, il l'invita à le précéder.

-On m'a parlé du rôle que vous avez joué dans ma survie, et je voudrais vous… vous remercier…

-Vous ne le pensez pas vraiment.

Ce n'était en rien une critique, mais une simple constatation. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux que son sauvetage lui procurait plus de peine que de joie.

Elle baissa la tête, embarrassée.

-Je suis désolée. Je devrais vous être profondément reconnaissante mais…

-Je comprends.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai cherché à vous rencontrer, mais personne ne semblait enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Ils tentent de vous protéger. A leur manière. Et ils pensent certainement favorable de ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie…

-Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, vous étiez présent, vous seul savez comment cela s'est réellement passé.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai parfaitement souvenir d'avoir été aidé, pour sortir de l'eau, or on m'a certifié que j'avais été la seule à rejoindre la surface. Ma mère est…_morte_ sur le coup et mon père était encore dans la voiture…

Sa voix se cassa sur la dernière phrase. Damon la vit avaler péniblement, puis se reprendre :

-Je voudrais savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il la contempla un long moment, nota son air déterminé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait lui révéler la vérité, même si étrangement il en avait envie. Mais avec son expérience conséquente dans les mensonges, il n'eut aucun mal à paraître convainquant.

-Je ne peux vous aider. Vous étiez déjà sur la rive à mon arrivée…

-Bien…

Elle eut, durant un instant, une expression contrariée, avant de sourire de nouveau.

-En fait, je m'appelle Elena, Gilbert.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il examina pendant quelques secondes avant de s'en saisir.

-Damon Salvatore.

-Un rapport avec Zach ?

-C'est mon oncle.

Elle hocha la tête et un silence s'abattit. Damon n'avait plus eu à entretenir une discussion depuis longtemps. Il en avait perdu l'envie avec les années, et puisqu'un seul regard lui permettait d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, cela n'avait aucune utilité.

Chacun fixait un point derrière l'autre, lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer fortement, pour se donner du courage sans doute. Elle ramassa son journal et le regarda, recommençant à se mordiller la lèvre.

-On pourrait peut-être se revoir… ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, nerveuse.

-On pourrait.

Elle lui offrit un autre sourire, plus large celui-là, et fit quelques pas. Puis se tourna vers Damon et dit :

-Merci, pour tout...

-Appeler les urgences n'est pas exceptionnel.

-Plonger pour sauver quelqu'un, si.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla.

Damon resta immobile. Cette humaine le laissait perplexe. Elle était tout en paradoxe, la peine et le dynamisme, la faiblesse et la détermination, la douceur et la fermeté… Il la trouvait intéressante, différente. Et ça n'était pas bon, du tout. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose, c'est que jamais il ne fallait s'attacher. Et pourtant… pourtant, il l'appréciait.


	5. Frustration

_**Review's Reply :**_

_**Choupii :** Tant mieux alors :) Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que j'ai hésité_ _pour le vouvoiement_, _et puis je me suis dit que ça ferait un contraste entre leur première rencontre et après ^^_

**_ShaiArg : _**_Ecoute, __Je peux toujours essayer pour Alex O'Loughlin mais je ne garantis rien :P_ _Ah qui sait, peut-être que ce chapitre t'apportera quelques renseignements..._

**Vampirediaries87 :** _Merci beaucoup, ravie qu'il t'ait plu, j'avoue que ça me rassure :D_

* * *

><p><strong>FRUSTRATION<strong>

Quand Damon passa le seuil de sa maison familiale, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. De la cuisine lui parvenait la voix de Zach, pestant contre la casserole qui débordait. Pourtant il était certain d'avoir parfaitement refermé la porte de la cave, dans laquelle il préférait laisser son ''oncle'' lorsqu'il sortait. Et il était impossible qu'il en soit sorti seul…

Il ne fut donc pas surpris de constater la présence de son frère, adossé à l'entrée du salon.

Il le dépassa et alla se servir une ration de whisky.

-Salut, petit frère.

-Que reviens-tu faire ici Damon ? Tu n'as jamais aimé te remémorer les bons souvenirs alors je pense pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas par mélancolie…

-Tu ne me connais pas, répondit-il d'une voix neutre tout en avalant une gorgée du liquide ambré.

Stefan laissa échapper un rire amer.

-Qu'as-tu donc encore inventé comme idée particulièrement dangereuse et inutile ?

-Oh tu me vexes. Tous mes plans n'étaient pas si mauvais. Je peux même t'en citer certains qui ont connus une belle réussite…

Il se tourna et le fixa du regard. Son frère était une de ses seules personnes a encore éveillé quelque chose en lui. De la haine. Rien que voir son allure et son expression désapprobatrices lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Stefan se permettait de le juger, lui, alors que ce mode de vie était sa responsabilité…

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là Stefan ? Je suppose que Zach t'a appelé au secours… Pauvre Zach, martyrisé par son vampire d'aïeul !

-Oui, Il a téléphoné. Il m'a décrit tes dernières actions. Combien tu étais devenu fou.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Des veines sombres apparurent soudain sur le visage de Stefan. Signe, si besoin est, qu'il allait passer à l'attaque. Sans s'en formaliser, Damon se contenta de se déplacer rapidement, l'évitant. Vu la lenteur de sa vitesse de frappe, il devinait que son frère avait repris son faible régime alimentaire.

Stefan faisait cela depuis le début, varier. Il passait de décennies sages en années sanglantes. Devenant du gentil vampire, le meilleur prédateur au monde. Et pour tout avouer, Damon en était assez indifférent. Son frère pouvait bien faire ce que bon lui chantait. Mais lorsque celui-ci se permettait d'interférer dans ses projets, là, il devenait véritablement un boulet.

-Bambi a un mauvais effet sur toi… Tu es aussi fort qu'un humain., railla-t-il.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, mordre cet homme ? Et ne me raconte pas d'histoires. Tu es parfaitement capable d'effacer tes traces, mais tu ne le voulais pas. Pourquoi ?

-En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il Stefan ?

-En te compromettant, tu me mets dans la même position ! Contrairement à toi, j'aime cette ville et je ne te laisserais pas me l'enlever. Les autorités, affolées, tentent d'assimiler les étranges blessures présentes dans le cou d'un de leur citoyen fondateur. Combien de temps leur donnes-tu avant qu'ils ne fassent le lien avec notre véritable nature ?

-Quelle importance ? Ils sont complètement dépassés par la situation.

Un grognement échappa à son frère, mais son échec devait lui rappeler que se battre était inutile, car il n'esquissa aucun geste malheureux.

-Juste, pourquoi, Damon ? Les gens dans cette voiture étaient condamnés, ils ne représentaient pas une belle proie. Tu as plongé. Il était mort et tu l'as mordu. Je ne saisis pas. A moins… A moins que tu ne L'aies vue avant… Tu es à ce point en manque pour qu'une pâle copie te fasse cet effet ? continua-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Damon sentait une colère froide s'épandre en lui. Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à le lasser. Pourtant, il savait que Stefan ne le lâcherait pas ainsi. Alors le cogner serait évidemment plaisant mais n'aiderait pas à défendre sa cause. Tant que son frère croyait Elena responsable de ses actes, il ne verrait pas ses véritables intentions et c'était pour le mieux.

Se resservant un verre, il se reconstitua un ton neutre avant de demander :

-Que veux-tu exactement ?

-Que tu la laisses tranquille. Cette fille n'y peut rien dans cette ressemblance. Et arrête de terroriser cette ville. Je sais que tu les tiens pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Katherine mais les vrais coupables sont déjà tous morts et enterrés. Leurs descendants n'y sont pour rien.

-Ne crois pas ça. Ils sont déjà partis à la chasse au vampire… Il faut croire que c'est une tradition familiale, ironisa Damon avec un sourire narquois. En fait, tu savais que notre cher Zach gardait une réserve de verveine au sous-sol ?

-Quoi ? C'est impossible ! La verveine ne pousse plus ici depuis des décennies.

Damon haussa les épaules.

-Va le vérifier.

Puis il tourna ostensiblement le dos et, montant l'escalier, retrouva sa chambre.

Allongé sur son lit, il était songeur. L'idée de Stefan, ici, ne lui plaisait pas. Celui-ci tenterait de contrecarrer la délivrance de Katherine. Et puis, dans ses pensées, il se voyait seul sauveteur de la belle, ce qui lui vaudrait son amour éternel, aux vus tous les sacrifices qu'il avait du effectuer. Et la présence de l'autre changeait la donne…

Il lui faudrait être prudent.

Par ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire en ce qui concernait Elena. L'idéal aurait été de la formater, de profiter de sa notoriété dans la ville afin de s'inviter là où il le devait et d'effacer tout ça quand le moment serait venu. Mais étrangement, il ne parvenait à se décider. Il préférerait la laisser libre de ses mouvements. Car l'hypnotiser revenait à lui ôter toute personnalité et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter l'image du visage de Katherine en totale soumission, les yeux vides et sans vies…

Son regard dériva vers le collier qui reposait sur la table de chevet. C'était un vieil objet. Il l'avait arraché 160 ans plus tôt du cou d'une femme qui l'avait traité de monstre. Il contenait un morceau de verveine –talon d'Achille des vampires- séchée, le lui prendre ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Le toucher de ce végétal ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une brûlure au troisième degré. Bien sûr les traces disparaissaient au bout d'un moment mais la douleur avait beau ne pas être mortelle, elle n'en restait pas moins désagréable. Avoir ce collier sur soi signifiait échapper aux pouvoirs psychiques.

Et il sut qu'il devrait le donner à Elena avant que Stefan ne se décide lui-même à l'éloigner d'elle. Elle resterait entière, maître de ses moyens. Ça lui compliquerait peut-être un peu la tâche, mais c'était certainement la bonne décision…

Quant aux habitants de Mystic Falls. Qu'ils craignent seulement. Il ne faisait que commencer à s'amuser d'eux. Ils paieraient tous la peine qu'il avait du surmonter. Car après tout, la vengeance était plus douce que le miel…

Demain débuterait sa stratégie. Pourtant, il ne parvenait à s'en sentir complètement satisfait. Stefan ne devait pas être totalement dans le tort lorsqu'il le disait en manque de Katherine. Et il craignait que cela ne le pousse à quelques folies supplémentaires. Son attention ne pourrait se détourner une seconde avec Elena à ses côtés. Il lui faudrait ne pas perdre de vue ses projets, sous aucun prétexte !


	6. Curiosité

_**Review's Reply :**_

_**Choupii :** Merci beaucoup J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également alors :) J'ai tenté de me rapprocher des personnages, mais c'est parfois compliqué..._

_**Vampirediaries87 :** Merci :) La voilà !_

* * *

><p><strong>CURIOSITÉ<strong>

Lorsque son réveil sonna l'heure du lever habituel, Elena était réveillée depuis un long moment déjà. Installée dans l'espace aménagé de sa fenêtre, elle écrivait dans son cahier. Elle y racontait l'état de ses proches, le sien, et sa rencontre de la veille avec l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, même s'il prétendait le contraire.

D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas son entêtement à la contredire sur ce point…

Elle se rendait compte que ses questionnements à ce sujet frisaient l'obsessionnel, mais au moins se torturer les méninges mettait en sourdine la douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine. Elle ne sortait plus de la maison, si ce n'est pour se rendre au cimetière, et généralement à des heures avancées afin de ne rencontrer personne sur la route. Son certificat médical lui permettait encore de rester éloignée de l'école pour un moment, motif psychologique et manque de concentration flagrant. Elle ne voulait plus voir quiconque de désolée pour elle. La moitié des étudiants du lycée étaient déjà venus lui présenter leurs condoléances mais cela faisait plus de mal que de bien. Devoir paraître forte devant tous ces gens qui s'attendaient à la faire craquer était dur. Bien sûr, ses vrais amis l'aidaient, chacun à leur façon. Bonnie en étant discrète, à l'écoute mais pas pressente. Caroline avec son exaspérante faculté naturelle de s'inquiéter pour les autres tout en les bombardant de ses propres soucis. Et Matt… Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là, si elle avait besoin d'elle, toujours. Et elle avait préféré lui demander un peu de temps. Elle ne se sentait pas de force à affronter de longues heures aux côtés de Matt. Son regard désolé lorsqu'il voyait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ses gestes consolateurs et sa pitié. Elle n'était pas de taille pour supporter ça, même si elle avait vu que cela le blessait.

Jeremy ne parlait toujours pas et cela la préoccupait davantage que l'amour propre de Matt. Son frère était de nature joyeuse, avec un sourire perpétuel accroché aux lèvres. Il était difficile d'imaginer cela lorsqu'on remarquait à présent son expression taciturne et son silence… Contrairement à elle, il passait la plupart de son temps à l'extérieur. Sa tante et elle ne le voyait jamais. Il partait le matin et revenait lorsque la nuit était tombée. Jenna avait bien essayé de le raisonner mais cela n'avait conduit qu'à une crise de larmes au final de laquelle il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain. Depuis, elle le laissait en paix, morte d'inquiétude, mais n'osant plus intervenir de peur d'accentuer la peine.

Jenna faisait de son mieux pour paraître brave, mais la situation lui échappait complètement. En plus de pleurer sa sœur et son beau-frère, elle était désormais responsable de leurs deux adolescents en deuil. Elle n'avait jamais été préparée à endurer ça, n'étant auparavant que la tante cool qu'ils adoraient. Remplacer une mère et un père était au-dessus de ses moyens. Elena tentait de lui rendre les choses plus faciles, en prenant en charge ses propres besoins et s'occupant de ses corvées, mais ça lui pesait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de s'allonger dans son lit et d'y rester, là, jusqu'à ce que le temps efface la souffrance du manque. Même si elle doutait sincèrement que cela se dissolve un jour complètement.

En soupirant, elle referma son journal. Écrire lui avait toujours été d'une grande aide dans les moments durs. Pourtant, en cet instant elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à trouver les bons mots. Tout s'embrouillait et se mélangeait dans sa tête. A tel point que les migraines la submerge fréquemment. On lui avait d'ailleurs prescrit des médicaments contre ça, mais elle rechignait à les prendre, n'ayant jamais été une grande fervente des pilules.

Elle désactiva le réveil qui cinglait encore son effroyable sonnerie mécanique, le débranchant, celui-ci étant devenu inutile, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Se doucher, se brosser les dents, les cheveux, et se maquiller lui donnait l'impression d'être de retour dans sa vie quotidienne, comme avant. Elle s'habilla rapidement et fit le tour de la maison. La chambre de Jeremy était vide, il devait déjà s'être enfoui. Quant à Jenna, elle avait laissé un mot sur le réfrigérateur, disant qu'elle avait une présentation importante et qu'elle serait de retour pour le dîner.

Elena hésitait à sortir elle-aussi, rendre une visite à ses parents, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée trancha pour elle. Sur le seuil l'attendait Bonnie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'emmène petit-déjeuner !

Elena grimaça et passa en revue les excuses qu'elle pourrait bien avancer pour y échapper, la première étant son réel manque d'envie, mais son amie la devança.

-Je sais que tu n'y tiens pas Elena. Il est tôt, il n'y aura pratiquement personne. S'il te plait…

-…D'accord, soupira-t-elle finalement.

-Super !

Bonnie avait retrouvé son sourire. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet, sûrement par crainte qu'elle ne te tente de se faufiler et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Lorsqu'Elena remarqua la voiture, elle freina des quatre fers.

-Ne pourrait-on pas y aller à pied… ?

-Si bien sûr, ne se laissa pas démonter son amie, allez viens !

Elles marchèrent durant une dizaine de minutes, sous les joyeux papotages de Bonnie. Celle-ci était persuadée d'être une descendante des sorcières de Salem. C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui affirmait sa grand-mère. Elle lui racontait toutes ses petites anecdotes, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre sa respiration. Empêchant ainsi le silence de retomber, et ne la forçant pas à prendre la parole. Un peu d'animation ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Elena en profita pour laisser son esprit dériver. Elle en était presque parvenue à trouver l'instant agréable lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un vieux journal qui titrait « _En mémoire de Greyson et Miranda Gilbert…_ ». Aussitôt ses pensées s'assombrirent. Bonnie le remarqua car elle l'interpella :

-Tout va bien ?

Elena ne répondit rien. Elles étaient arrivées devant le Mystic Grill et l'anxiété la reprenait. Creusant une sensation désagréable au fond de son estomac. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser et faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle le vit, à l'intérieur.

Appuyé contre une table, il parlait à grands renforts de sourires avec Vicky, la sœur de Matt, qui servait là à temps partiel. Elena sentit la jalousie l'envahir et elle culpabilisa immédiatement. Elle devrait être heureuse de voir son frère ainsi, mais étrangement elle lui en voulait de préférer une autre fille à sa propre sœur. Elle qui n'avait pas eu une seule parole depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, alors qu'elle aurait tant eu besoin de lui…

Elle entra, accompagnée de Bonnie et s'installa à une table proche de Jeremy. Celui-ci salua Bonnie d'un hochement de tête et se tourna ensuite vers elle. Il la regarda un moment, une pointe de regret au fond des prunelles.

-Salut Elena, content de voir que tu sortes enfin, se contenta-t-il de dire, la voix éraillée.

Ensuite il glissa un mot à l'oreille de Vicky et s'en alla un peu précipitamment. Elena le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, et rapporta son attention sur Bonnie. Celle-ci lui offrait un pauvre sourire désolé.

-Des problèmes… ?

-Il ne veut pas nous parler, avoua-t-elle. Je suppose que cette scène-ci représente déjà un progrès…

-Est-ce que tu souhaites…en discuter ?

-Pas vraiment.

Elena lui sourit doucement.

-Merci Bonnie, mais je vais bien, je t'assure.

Elles burent leur café en mordant de temps à autre dans une tranche de pain recouverte de confiture d'abricots. Bonnie avait recommencé à narrer ses expériences surnaturelles, comme ses prédictions en ce qui concernait Obama et Heath Ledger. Elena n'écoutait pas vraiment mais la voix de son amie, la musique entraînante du bar et le bon café chaud qu'elle tenait entre les mains, lui faisaient un grand bien. C'était comme de retrouver ses marques après de longues vacances à l'étranger.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Bonnie remarqua qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller en classe. Elle lui promit de repasser plus tard, récupérer sa voiture notamment, et la serra dans ses bras un moment puis la laisser.

Elena était bien tentée de se rendre au cimetière, mais l'heure idéale était passée, et elle préférait être de retour chez elle avant de croiser tous les habitants sur son chemin. Elle prit donc la direction de sa maison, en prenant soin d'emprunter les ruelles vides à la place des axes principaux, certainement bondés.

Un sentiment de soulagement déferla en elle lorsque l'ombre de sa vieille bâtisse fut visible. Elle ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte mais cette sortie, bien que positive, avait tout de même était stressante. Elle se demanda un moment si la tristesse ne la rendait pas un peu misanthrope… Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées, en grimaçant. Et elle le vit, venant à sa rencontre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour. Je me suis permis de passer, venir aux nouvelles, mais si tu préfères je peux…

-Non, s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop rapidement. Non, je veux dire, ça me fait plaisir de v… te voir.

Elle avait encore trop de choses à lui demander pour laisser passer une si belle occasion. Elle lui sourit.

-Mais comment as-tu trouvé… ?

-C'est une petite ville. J'ai demandé à la première personne que j'ai rencontrée. Ce ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais après le trop grand enthousiasme dont elle avait fait preuve un instant plus tôt, elle parvenait à le comprendre. Il lui faudrait rester concentrée, si elle voulait lui soutirer des aveux… Mais elle était certaine d'y arriver avec un peu de temps, elle pouvait vraiment se révéler tenace lorsqu'il le fallait.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, et vu le regard qu'il lui porta, elle devina qu'il avait saisi ses intentions…


	7. Tension

_Et voilà la suite. Pardonnez-moi le retard, avec les examens c'était assez compliqué d'écrire. Pour la peine, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que la moyenne :) _

_A bientôt et bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>TENSION<strong>

Le cœur battant, Elena n'osait plus fixer son regard vers son interlocuteur. Elle ne savait comment exprimer ses hypothèses et pensées, par ailleurs il ne paraissait pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche, l'observant avec un visible amusement. La jeune femme se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, trahissant son embarras. Elle aurait souhaité feindre une expression neutre et tranquille mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'interroger les gens, préférant d'ordinaire qu'ils s'ouvrent à elle par eux-mêmes. Mais ce cas-ci était trop important et pressant pour qu'elle attende le bon vouloir de son mystérieux sauveur. Celui-ci semblant apprécier son statut supérieur, distillant ses informations au compte gouttes. Pour bien faire, il faudrait certainement y aller petit à petit…

Au bout d'un moment, elle l'entendit se racler la gorge, dans l'attente qu'elle redescende sur terre. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et un sourire narquois s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ses prunelles glacées étaient posées sur elle, insistantes. Elena se sentit rougir, avant de se gifler mentalement afin de se reprendre. Elle plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

Il lui sourit, de façon plus chaleureuse.

-Alors, comment te portes-tu ?

-Plutôt bien.

Il fit la moue.

-Je ne suis pas là pour juger, tu peux te permettre d'être honnête avec moi. Je ne répéterais rien, promit-il en l'accentuant d'un clin d'œil appuyé.

Elena sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle hésita quelques instants :

-…Tu veux entrer ? Personne n'est là, dit-elle en désignant la porte d'entrée.

Il hocha simplement la tête, une lueur amusée au fond des prunelles, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Elena le précéda et ouvrit en grand. Elle se mordilla la lèvre un instant.

-Ne fais pas attention au désordre, le ménage n'est pas notre priorité en ce moment… Mais viens, entre.

Il la suivit le long du couloir, jusqu'au salon. Puis, elle voulut le laisser, histoire de ramener une cafetière mais il l'en empêcha. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit s'assoir à ses côtés sur le sofa. Au lieu de la lâcher, il glissa sa main jusqu'à atteindre la sienne et la pressa doucement.

-Parle-moi juste.

Elena baissa la tête.

-Tout ce dont je voudrais parler c'est de cette nuit là…

-Je sais.

-Tu m'as sortie de l'eau, ne mens pas, tu m'as sauvé. Ça m'obsède. J'en perds le sommeil et… S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas dans l'ombre. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Elena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les effaça d'un geste rageur, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il la regarda un long moment, impassible, et la jeune femme devina qu'il réfléchissait. Elle crut déceler une étincelle de mélancolie dans ses prunelles bleues avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir.

-J'étais dans les bois à proximité lorsque la voiture est passée. J'avoue ne pas y avoir fait plus attention que cela mais sa vitesse était élevée, trop pour cette petite route. Et puis je l'ai vu plonger dans la rivière, alors j'ai accouru.

-Et après ?

-Quelques minutes déjà s'étaient écoulées. J'ai sauté. Une vitre avait éclaté et laissait pénétrer l'eau dans l'habitacle. Ta mère, comme tu le sais, n'a pas survécu au choc. Ton père était conscient, en piteux état, mais n'a pas voulu que je l'aide, il te désignait. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et t'ai ramené sur la berge.

-Et pour mon père ?

-C'est là que ça se complique…, dit-il sombrement en se levant.

Il faisait les cent pas devant elle, visiblement perturbé. Elena le regardait faire, ne retenant plus les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Soudain, il se tourna vers elle :

-Crois-tu aux monstres, Elena ?

-Je…Euh…Pourquoi cette question ?

-Quand je suis retourné auprès de ton père, il n'était plus seul… Un autre était là, le…vidant. La tête tout contre son cou, des crocs plantés dans sa gorge.

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-C'était…terrifiant. Je suis remonté au plus vite et suis resté avec toi. J'ai appelé les secours en priant pour que la créature ne vienne pas pour nous.

-C'est…C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas avouer m'avoir sorti… ?

-J'ai pensé que les gens me prendraient pour un fou. J'ai cru l'être d'ailleurs…

Les sanglots submergeaient la jeune femme à présent. Elle se leva et sur une impulsion se serra contre Damon.

-Je n'y comprends toujours rien, mais merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

Sans un mot il l'entoura de ses bras, posant le menton sur le haut de son crâne.

Elena ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Puis, il l'écarta de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien un long moment, une main sur sa joue.

-Je n'y comprends pas plus que toi, mais j'ai le sentiment que nous sommes liés toi et moi… Comme si nous étions embarqués tous deux dans cette histoire dingue…

Cette histoire lui semblait effectivement complètement dingue. L'idée qu'un…monstre ait pu être à l'origine de la mort de son père lui paraissait folle. Mais elle était née dans cette ville où un tas de légende circulaient. Son père lui en racontait souvent lorsqu'elle était plus petite. Lui contant les aventures d'un de ses ancêtres, un dénommé Jonathan Gilbert qui affrontait des monstres sans scrupules avec ses inventions toutes plus ingénieuses les unes que les autres. Elena se souvint de son plaisir à cette époque que de l'écouter narrer les exploits de ce personnage exceptionnel, elle y croyait dur comme fer et rêvait elle aussi de devenir une puissante et rusée chasseuse de monstres… Sans compter qu'encore aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie prétendait être une descendante des sorcières de Salem… Alors elle prenait soin de garder son esprit ouvert au…surnaturel.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'était un monstre… ? demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mon imagination a pu me jouer des tours, j'ai juste eu tellement peur…

-Tu as raison, dit-elle après un moment, nous sommes liés et je tiens à savoir ce qui s'est passé, m'aideras-tu ?

-Evidemment. D'ailleurs…

Elle le vit jouer quelques instants avec un objet dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un collier. Une fine chaîne en argent qui retenait une petite sphère en argent elle aussi, entièrement travaillée. Il le lui présenta avec un léger sourire :

-Il est dans la famille depuis plus d'un siècle… Plus vraiment à la mode, j'en conviens… Il est sensé éloigner les mauvais esprits... C'est sûrement idiot, mais je crois que je préfèrerais le savoir à ton cou. Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligée de…

-Non, non, je serais ravie de le porter. Il est vraiment magnifique. Et je puis je pense qu'une protection supplémentaire est toujours bonne, dit-elle non sans humour.

Il lui sourit et passa dans son dos. D'un geste il écarta ses cheveux afin de l'attacher. La sphère reposant maintenant sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi mais son contact froid la rassurait, comme s'il représentait une barrière entre elle et toutes les horreurs qu'elle n'était capable de comprendre.

Damon plongea à nouveau son regard perçant dans le sien, à tel point qu'elle en fut troublé.

-Je suis sûr que mon départ te plairait à présent…

Elle hocha négativement la tête :

-Si je n'ai jamais aimé la solitude, elle me semble insupportable en ce moment. Mais je comprendrais que tu doives t'en aller à d'autres affaires plus urgentes.

Il sourit, l'air satisfait. Et se rassit enfin.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus urgent que de tenir compagnie à une jeune femme esseulée !

Cette réplique eut pour effet de faire rire légèrement la jeune femme.

-Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu es venu à Mystic Falls, demanda Elena en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Et bien j'ai grandi ici mais j'en suis parti, suite à une…peine de cœur. Après un moment je me suis dit qu'il était, peut-être, enfin temps de revenir. Et me voilà !

-Cette fille, pour laquelle tu es parti, tu as fini par l'oublier ?

-Pas totalement, je suppose mais c'est moins douloureux.

-Elle devait être incroyable…

-Oh elle l'est. Tu me fais penser à elle d'ailleurs.

Elena se rembrunit, ressembler à une ex n'était pas réellement la meilleure des bases pour une relation, aussi platonique soit-elle. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il ajouta avec un sourire narquois :

-Physiquement, il y a une…vague ressemblance. Mais au niveau de la personnalité vous ne pourriez pas être plus différente !

-C'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Non, au contraire. Une seule comme elle suffit largement !

-Mais tu l'aimais…

-J'étais fasciné, mais ça n'empêche qu'elle avait un terrible caractère. Elle pouvait mentir, manipuler et trahir sans même l'ombre d'un remords.

-Elle t'aimait aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais su. Je pense qu'elle m'aimait à sa façon, ou plutôt j'espère. Bref, l'amour rend pathétique, ah ?

-Elle n'était tout simplement pas la bonne, souffla Elena.

-Peut-être bien…

Il sourit à nouveau, de façon plus tendre. Et Elena ne sut déterminer si celui-ci lui était destiné ou s'il était pour l'autre.

Le silence tomba entre eux, apaisant. La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Cet homme était un vrai mystère, et même s'il se prenait au jeu de répondre à ses questions, de nouvelles apparaissaient constamment. Cela l'amusait autant que ça l'épuisait. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ceux qui se plaisaient à être renfermé sur eux-mêmes, mais avec lui c'était différent. Elena sentait qu'il ne le faisait pas expressément, en tout cas pas totalement. Elle l'imaginait solitaire, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se confier par manque d'opportunité et pas d'envie, et certainement torturé. Elle le voyait à son regard qui se faisait parfois lointain, souvent douloureux, il avait vécu et cette vie avait généré une faille en lui. Il la touchait.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'étira, tel un félin et se leva.

-Je dois m'en aller, Zach m'attend pour aménager le reste de mes affaires.

-Oui bien sûr, sourit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sur le seuil, elle ne sut que dire, cette scène lui semblait intime, étrangement plus que tout ce temps passé sur le canapé. Embarrassée, elle se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre.

Certainement conscient de sa gêne, il la prit dans ses bras, une brève accolade, avant de sourire :

-On se voit très bientôt !

Il s'éloignait déjà, les mains dans les poches, lorsqu'elle réagit :

-Damon !

Il se retourna vivement, visiblement surpris. Elle le rejoignit rapidement.

-Merci de ne pas être condescendant. Ça fait du bien, tu es le seul à te comporter normalement en ma présence.

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue et rentra chez elle, souriante et lui lançant un dernier regard en refermant la porte.


	8. Envie

_Bonjour à tous et toutes,_

_Je m'excuse d'être si lente dans mes chapitres, mais pour une fois mon alibi est valable : j'étais en vacances ! ;) Bon j'avoue, ce n'est pas la meilleure des raisons, mais j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous pendant ce temps-là_... _Du coup j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, et l'attente ne sera donc pas longue, au maximum quelques jours._

_Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos marques de soutien. Merci donc à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire à leur fanfiction favorite_, _à ceux également qui ont placé des alertes sur moi ou mes textes. Merci à vous !_

_Merci plus particulièrement à Paminformatic ( Ta review m'a vraiment touchée ! J'aime énormément le style drama mais c'est vrai que je suis une éternelle optimiste et cela doit déteindre sur ce que j'écris... :D ), ShaiArg ( La réponse à beaucoup de tes questions se trouvent dans le chapitre qui suit ;) ), miistii, Choupii et Isyou._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira_

_Bisous et bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>ENVIE<strong>

Les mains dans les poches, Damon rejoignait le manoir familial de façon automatique. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers l'étrange jeune femme qu'était Elena Gilbert. Elle le déstabilisait, il ne savait jamais comment réagir, et il sentait encore ses lèvres sur sa joue… Plus que tout, ce geste l'avait surpris. Bien sûr, nombres de femmes l'avaient précédée dans des élans plus intimes encore que celui-là, mais aucune ne l'avait fait pour lui, pour celui qu'il était. Aucune n'avait jusqu'à présent exprimer le besoin de sa conversation, elles ne souhaitaient que son corps – qu'il offrait avec plaisir- ou un peu de son sang afin d'atteindre un état qu'elles ne connaissaient en rien. Et jusqu'à présent ça lui avait parfaitement convenu, il ne pensait qu'à Katherine et de toute manière, aucune autre ne tenait la comparaison.

Mais Elena était différente, elle l'appréciait, il pouvait le voir, et elle n'attendait rien de lui.

Soupirant, il passa la porte d'entrée. Gérer le fait qu'elle n'était pas Katherine devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'il apprenait à la connaître. Ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux, son corps, tout lui rappelait douloureusement la femme qu'il aimait. Oui, physiquement elle était parfaite, tout ce qu'il voulait, et il s'avouait facilement que s'il avait une occasion il la saisirait sans hésiter. Le principal était de ne pas perdre son objectif de vue.

Grâce à ses sens développés, il parvint à capter une bribe de la conversation qui liait Stefan et Zach. Ils parlaient de lui, comme c'était original !

-Je ne veux plus de lui ici, s'écriait Zach, c'est un monstre psychopathe incapable d'éprouver la moindre once de sentiments.

-Je sais, je sais, tentait de le tempérer Stefan, je m'en occupe.

Damon ricana, c'était certain, si son frère s'en occupait il n'avait aucune chance ! Quelle présomption, décidemment Stefan ne doutait de rien…

Sans même prendre la peine d'interférer dans leur complot, il descendit au sous-sol. Il avait un rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de rater, et cela était plus important que tenter de raisonner sa ''famille''. Une fois dans la cave, il attrapa les gants de cuirs posés à côté de la plantation clandestine de Zach et en enfila un. De cette main, il coupa quelques tiges de verveine qu'il empaqueta dans un chiffon avant de placer ce précieux colis dans un sachet plastique. Seulement alors il retira le gant. Ces précautions le dérangeaient, lui donnant l'impression d'être totalement vulnérable, mais la brûlure de cette herbe lui était trop vivace pour qu'il ne décide de s'en passer…

Chargé de son paquet, il quitta aussi vite la maison et prit la direction du centre ville. Le shérif Forbes l'attendait !

Il entra au Mystic Grill en conquérant, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en position de force. La ville avait laisse entré le loup dans la bergerie et allait à présent l'acclamer en sauveur… C'était purement jouissif, pour lui qui avec les siècles avaient appris à détester les familles fondatrices.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait mordu Greyson Gilbert, par vengeance… Bien sûr l'homme était déjà mort et au vue de l'eau vaseuse qui les enveloppait son sang ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, était de percer la peau tendre de ses dents acérées afin de laisser leur trace, la marque du démon… La consternation des plongeurs lorsqu'ils avaient découvert cette blessure l'avait profondément amusé. Il avait feint d'être complètement déboussolé, ce qui lui avait ouvert les portes du Conseil. Ses membres avaient écouté attentivement son histoire selon laquelle un monstre avait sauvagement attaqué un vénérable citoyen de Mystic Falls, avant de décider que rien de tout ça ne devait filtrer, ainsi il fut planifié que personne ne pouvait être au courant du rôle qu'il avait tenu ce soir-là. Damon avait pu, grâce à cette incursion, se rendre compte qu'ils en savaient beaucoup, les informations ayant certainement dues circuler au sein des familles au fil des générations. Ils connaissaient le pouvoir de la verveine sur l'organisme de ceux de son 'espèce', le pieu mortel en bois planté dans le cœur, les flammes dévastatrices. Evidemment ils avaient également quelques préjugés, comme le fait qu'il était tout bonnement impossible à un vampire de sortir sous la lumière du jour, ce qui jouait en sa faveur, l'innocentant immédiatement.

Quant à lui, il savait maintenant que le maire Lockwood dirigeait le Conseil, mais si celui-ci prenait les décisions il n'effectuait aucune tâche lui-même. De plus sa femme, Carol, semblait d'ors et déjà lui faire confiance. Non, personne ne pouvait l'inculper, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent était de mettre Elizabeth Forbes dans sa poche. Du fait de sa profession, elle paraissait plus méfiante que les autres et bien trop perspicace. Par ailleurs, étant la personne de confiance des Lockwood, l'avoir dans son camp était primordial. C'était elle qui gérait les hommes de terrain, ceux qui étaient déjà à la chasse aux vampires. Mais Damon ne s'en inquiétait pas, il se savait capable de charmer n'importe qui. Sa bonne éducation et ses anciennes valeurs lui étaient encore utiles dans ces cas-là.

En affichant un sourire chaleureux sur son visage, il rejoignit le shérif qui installée à un box isolé des autres semblait tout de même sur ses gardes, vérifiant à chaque instant que personne ne l'avait remarquée. Son air se fit interrogateur lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Après tout, elle croyait voir Zach… Mais Damon avait réussi à persuader son 'neveu' de lui laisser la place.

Il s'assit en face d'elle en la saluant.

-Pardonnez-moi l'attente shérif. Zach s'est désolé de ne pouvoir être présent, un empêchement de dernière minute. Je me suis donc proposé pour le dépanner. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas…

-Non pas du tout. Après tout, vous êtes dans la confidence vous aussi, Mr Salvatore.

-Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Damon. Ne me vieillissez pas ainsi shérif, ajouta-t-il en profitant de l'ironie.

-Bien, ce sera Liz alors, lui sourit-elle en retour.

Damon jubila, c'était réellement trop simple…

-Cela vous sied mieux que le titre formel à vrai dire, dit-il de sa façon charmeuse. Mais cessons de tourner autour du pot, j'ai votre… commande.

Il posa discrètement le sachet aux côtés de la représentante de l'ordre, qui en vérifia automatiquement l'intérieur. Elle en parut satisfaite.

-Merci Damon, à vous et à Zach. Vous nous êtes d'une grande aide, grâce à vous la ville pourra être protégée de ces monstres !

Elle cala le sac sous son bras et lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de déserter les lieux. Damon préféra s'y attarder un peu et rejoignit le bar. Un verre de scotch lui ferait le plus grand bien. Après ça, il lui faudrait se rendre à l'hôpital afin de chaparder une bonne quantité de poches de transfusion sanguine. Il n'avait pas bu depuis ce matin, un randonneur lui ayant gentiment prêté quelques décilitres. Contrairement à Stefan, il n'avait presque pas connu de folies meurtrières. Bien sûr au début, il avait eu du mal à s'adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie, mais après quelques jours durant lesquels le sang avait coulé à flots, il avait repris ses esprits. Tuer n'était pas nécessaire pour se sustenter, il suffisait de varier les proies afin de leur prélever une quantité plus petite. Évidemment, il avait son quota de cadavres, que ce soit par ennui, colère ou soucis de rapidité, mais au final, il n'assassinait que dans le but de poursuivre ses intérêts. Cela le rendait plus discret, même si tôt ou tard, les attaques d'animaux sauvages devenaient trop fréquentes pour être naturelles et que cela signifiait son départ imminent. La solitude avait failli le tuer au commencement. On s'y habituait…

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand une lycéenne blonde n'ayant apparemment pas froid aux yeux l'aborda :

-On ne t'avait jamais vu ici auparavant…

-Je viens d'arriver.

-Tu as de la chance, je connais cette ville mieux que personne, viens boire un verre avec nous, dit-elle en désignant une table où une jeune métisse à l'air plus réservé mais amusé était installée. Je t'aiderais à t'y retrouver !

Damon eut la pressante envie d'envoyer balader l'importune, cependant quelque chose chez cette fille l'en empêcha, elle lui faisait penser à une autre personne, même s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Il la suivit et s'assit face à la jolie brune. La blonde s'installa à côté de lui, se serrant de façon tout à fait indécente contre son corps.

-Voici Bonnie, présenta-t-elle son amie, et je suis Caroline.

-Enchanté mesdemoiselles. Damon.

-Tu es celui qui a trouvé Elena, pas vrai ? demanda la dénommé Caroline.

-C'est bien moi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Oh ma mère m'en a parlé. Elle est le shérif après tout.

Damon sourit. Ceci expliquait sa précédente impression.

-J'ai eu le plaisir de la rencontrer. Une femme épatante.

-Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas une mère épatante, se contenta de répondre Caroline avec un mépris visible.

Ok, leur relation ne devait pas être au beau fixe, Caroline ne lui serait donc d'aucune utilité pour amadouer Liz… L'autre fille prit alors la parole, tentant visiblement de dissiper le malaise qui avait pris possession de son amie :

-Tu comptes rester à Mystic Falls ?

-Je pense bien… Je n'y suis pas venu depuis très longtemps et j'avais oublié à quel point cette ville pouvait être… spéciale.

-Oh ça elle l'est ! renchérit la blonde avec un sourire de nouveau radieux. D'ailleurs, Bonnie est une descendante de médium, ou extralucide je ne sais pas, mais c'est cool non ? Sa famille est un peu dingue !

-De sorcière Caroline, dit-elle en foudroyant la jeune femme. Et ce n'est pas cool du tout !

Là, ça devenait intéressant…

-Une véritable descendante de sorcière… Celles de Salem ? sourit-il.

-Oui, répondit Bonnie visiblement gênée.

-Alors je trouve ça plutôt cool en effet !

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mis à part les quelques légendes que l'on m'a raconté, mais les sorcières de Salem sont un exemple héroïque d'individualisme et de non-conformité. A ce qu'il me semble…

La jeune métisse lui sourit de façon plus sincère :

-Oui…

Caroline n'appréciant apparemment pas de voir la situation lui échapper, reprit le contrôle de la situation :

-Samedi prochain aura lieu la nuit de la comète. On sera tous réuni pour regarder la comète passer. Elle n'est visible que tous les 145 ans tu sais…

-Vraiment ? Cela semble intéressant.

-Tout le monde aura une bougie, ce sera sympa. Tu devrais venir.

-J'y penserais. Et toi, Bonnie, tu y seras ?

-Oh je ne sais pas. Je suppose que ça dépendra d'Elena.

-Vous êtes très proches…

-C'est ma meilleure amie. D'ailleurs je dois y aller, j'ai laissé ma voiture chez elle ce matin.

Elle attrapa son sac et sortit du Grill en leur lançant un léger sourire. Aussitôt Caroline se tourna complètement vers lui, posant un genou sur le sien.

-Et il ne resta plus que nous deux !

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à prétendre être charmant, Damon planta son regard dans le sien :

-Tu meurs d'envie de rentrer chez toi. Maintenant !

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. On se verra une autre fois, lui dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Damon la regarda partir en soupirant. Les jeunes filles de nos jours n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient… Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, cela lui plaisait mieux comme ça. Certaines étaient juste désespérantes.

Sur une impulsion soudaine, il avala d'une traite le liquide ambré et sortit également du bar. La journée se finissait et le soleil entamait sa descente, donnant à toute chose un reflet orange, la sublimant davantage. De sa vitesse extraordinairement élevée, il rejoignit les ruines de l'église. Il s'assit sur le même rocher que la dernière fois, cette nuit où il avait 'rencontré' Elena, et observa les derniers rayons du soleil éblouir la clairière.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs de son amour l'envahir. Mais des images d'Elena venaient sans cesse parasiter ces flashbacks. Rageur, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'impression de trahir Katherine en donnant autant d'importance à une humaine dont il avait appris l'existence deux semaines plus tôt. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne contrôlait rien, et en étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même il sut qu'il n'avait jamais rien contrôlé. Katherine décidait, toujours, pour tout. C'était elle qui dictait les règles, ou plutôt l'absence de règles si on prenait en compte sa phrase fétiche. Et concernant Elena, il ne pouvait plus même faire confiance à son corps ni à ses pensées, tout son être semblait irrémédiablement attiré par elle.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, perdu et confus, et lorsqu'il se leva enfin, une nuit noire était tombée.

Sans réfléchir, il prit la route, et se retrouva bientôt devant la maison d'Elena. Il repéra une voix d'homme au téléphone, le frère sans doute, un fond sonore provenant d'une télévision, ainsi qu'une respiration calme et discrète, une personne somnolant. Ce son-là provenait d'une chambre à l'étage dont la fenêtre était ouverte, telle une invitation. Cédant à la curiosité, il s'élança dans les airs afin d'atteindre l'appui de fenêtre. Il écarta les fins rideaux et la vit. Allongée au milieu du lit, ses mains enserrant l'oreiller, comme une enfant qui a besoin de s'accrocher à un doudou. Par ailleurs, un ours en peluche était posé à ses côtés.

Damon sourit, ce côté mi-femme mi-enfant l'attendrissait.

Sans bruit, il s'approcha de la belle endormie et se pencha vers elle. Une longue mèche sombre lui masquait la moitié du visage. Il posa délicatement le bout des doigts sur sa joue, écartant les cheveux rebelles, et en redessina le contour. Elena ne tarda pas à bouger dans son sommeil, tournant son visage afin d'accentuer la pression de ses doigts, devina-t-il. Soudain, le prenant de court, la jeune femme soupira un mot, un seul, qui le bouleversa :

-Damon.

Une seconde plus tard, sentant qu'elle allait se réveiller, il s'était éclipsé par le même interstice qui avait vu son entrée.

Trop chamboulé pour penser intelligemment, il préféra couper court à toutes ces réflexions. Déconnectant son esprit de ses gestes. Et par pur automatisme, il rejoignit la maison Salvatore afin de récupérer sa voiture.

Il roula pendant plus d'une heure, profitant de ce moment silencieux, avant de s'arrêter enfin sur le parking d'un hôpital dont le nom lui échappa.

S'armant de son plus beau sourire, Damon interrogea la première infirmière de garde qu'il croisa sur la localisation de leurs poches de transfusions sanguines. La femme fit mine de ne pouvoir lui révéler une telle information avant de devenir aussi docile qu'une marionnette et de le guider jusqu'à la chambre réfrigérée. Elle l'aida même à placer les réservoirs du précieux liquide dans des glacières, puis elle s'éloigna reprendre son service, ayant momentanément oublié les derniers évènements.

Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure-ci, et Damon n'eut besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir qu'à deux autres reprises afin de sortir nonchalamment du bâtiment.

Ravi, il rangea les bacs dans le coffre avant de reprendre le volant.

Seulement alors, il autorisa son esprit à s'intéresser au moment précédent. Elle pensait à lui, si pas consciemment au moins dans ses rêves. Et cela lui faisait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac lorsqu'il y songeait. Il n'était pas le seul à perdre pied en sa présence, elle ressentait la même chose…


	9. Stupeur

_Merci pour ta review Paminformatic, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire :) J'espère que cette suite ne se sera pas fait trop attendre..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>STUPEUR<strong>

Elena se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain. Son sommeil avait été léger et réparateur. Et puis, il y avait cette impression… Cette nuit, durant un instant, elle avait cru que Damon était là, avec elle, et cette pensée saugrenue lui avait étrangement plu. Elle sentait qu'elle serait en sécurité auprès de lui, qu'il la protégerait. C'était idiot, mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur, il était en quelque sorte son ange gardien. Même si en le fréquentant un peu, elle devinait qu'il détesterait cette référence. Il semblait assez fier de son côté ténébreux et mystérieux, et elle devait bien avouer que cela faisait parti de son charme. Bien que le style mauvais garçon ne l'ait jamais attiré, Elena avait le sentiment que lui ne jouait pas, il ne se forçait pas à être ainsi, la vie l'avait fait. Et elle l'appréciait comme il était !

En souriant, elle rabattit les draps et s'en extirpa. En ouvrant les rideaux, elle se rendit compte que le soleil avait déjà bien entamé son ascension dans le ciel, le réveil indiquait 10.30, il lui restait du temps.

Elle s'examina un moment dans la glace de sa coiffeuse. Son visage gardait des traces du manque de sommeil mais les cernes s'étaient un peu atténuées. De toute façon, Elena n'avait jamais été une grande utilisatrice des produits de maquillage, se contentant généralement d'ombre à paupière et d'un peu de mascara, alors elle devrait se faire à ces marques. De plus, cela la rassurait d'une certaine manière. Parfois, elle se mettait à penser que si jamais elle s'autorisait un instant de bonheur, ce serait une trahison envers son deuil et la peine de la disparition de ses parents et que le monde arrêterait de tourner pour l'engloutir…

Sur la surface du miroir, le collier brillait d'une étrange clarté, lui conférant l'impression de vertus contre le surnaturel qu'il était supposé avoir.

Elena caressa la sphère du bout des doigts. Ce présent inattendu lui avait fait plaisir. La plupart des gens auraient certainement trouvé cela bizarre venant d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment que depuis quelques jours, mais pour elle ce geste était plutôt attendrissant. D'une certaine façon, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, il tentait de la rassurer. Sans pour autant lui cacher la vérité comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait, il était franc. C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus, et elle lui faisait confiance.

Elle sourit à son reflet, avant de passer dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était plus que prête, du moins physiquement. L'anxiété la prenait peu à peu, lui enserrant la poitrine. Les sorties lui étaient encore difficile à envisager, pourtant elle savait que si elle s'écoutait, succombait à sa peur, le retour à une vie normale serait de plus en plus inaccessible. Par ailleurs, Bonnie l'avait convaincue la veille au soir. Sa meilleure amie l'avait suppliée pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'Elena ne craque et accepte.

Un brunch ne lui disait rien. Tous les élèves du lycée sortait à midi et la plupart se retrouvaient dans les box du Grill, elle ne tenait pas à les revoir, pas maintenant, pas déjà. Avec le recul, elle se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à consentir à y aller, puis elle se rappela l'humeur extatique qui l'avait prise après la visite de Damon et fit la moue. Il avait un grand impact sur ses émotions. Non qu'elle ne s'en plaigne outre mesure, mais plusieurs personnes pourraient ne pas comprendre ce brusque retournement de situation, Matt le premier.

Elle trépigna durant une dizaine de minutes avant que n'arrivent ses deux amies. La route jusqu'au Grill fut couverte des babillages de Caroline, celle-ci racontant sa perte de moyen face au canon sur qui elle avait des vues. Elena ne prit pas la peine de feindre de l'intérêt, préférant pour une fois se livrer à ses propres problèmes qu'à ceux de l'exubérante blonde. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reconnut le nom du dit-canon que l'histoire ne lui parut soudain plus si anodine que cela !

Vu le beau temps, elles décidèrent de déjeuner en terrasse, sous la mine boudeuse de Caroline qui préférait manger à l'intérieur avec les autres. Son amie était adorable mais manquait parfois de tact… Bonnie, elle, avait immédiatement compris son envie d'isolement et l'y aidait. Ce pour quoi, Elena lui était extrêmement reconnaissante.

Caroline les quitta un instant pour saluer ses camarades ou proies, selon le point de vue, et Elena en profita pour questionner Bonnie :

-Elle a vraiment utilisé ses techniques de séduction sur Damon ?

-Oui, bon elle a essayé, mais il n'avait pas l'air intéressé le moins du monde. Pourtant elle a vraiment tout donné, rit la jeune femme.

Cela redonna le sourire à Elena. Caroline ne lui avait pas plu. Subitement, une pensée peu réjouissante traversa son esprit :

-Tu crois que c'est à cause de la différence d'âge ?

-Non. Je ne le connais pas, mais il n'a pas l'air du genre de gars à attacher beaucoup d'importance à ça. Et puis il doit avoir quoi, sept - huit ans de plus à tout casser, rien d'insurmontable !

La jolie métisse lui lança un regard malicieux :

-T'intéresserait-il… ?

-Et bien…

-Qui intéresse Elena ? coupa Caroline en s'asseyant à leurs côtés autour de la petite table ronde.

-Damon.

-Pas de l'intérêt dans le sens dans lequel tu l'entends, mais il m'a sauvé et…, tenta-t-elle de se justifier avant d'être à nouveau coupée.

-Et pour Matt ? demanda Caroline.

-J'ai des… sentiments forts pour lui. Ce sera toujours mon premier petit ami mais… Je ne sais pas, depuis ce jour-là, je n'arrive plus à ressentir ce que je ressentais autrefois à ses côtés. Il est trop… Trop compatissant, trop prévenant… J'étouffe…Je pense que c'est fini.

-Il est au courant de ça ?

-Pas tout à fait, dit Elena avec un air contrit. C'est nul, je m'en rends compte. Je lui ai demandé une pause…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il comprendra, tenta de la rassurer Bonnie.

-Ou pas, elle devrait avoir un réel besoin de lui en ce moment, et elle le rejette totalement ! déclara Caroline. Et je dis ça avec une vraie sensibilité, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard désolé sous les yeux furibonds de Bonnie.

-Et pour Damon ? demanda celle-ci afin de détourner la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas, on se connait depuis peu. On s'entend bien et je l'apprécie.

-Ne sois pas prude Elena, fonce ! lança Caroline.

-Tu ne voulais pas le garder pour toi ? Et, prude ? Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus ! sourit-elle, sarcastique.

-Je suis une bonne copine et tu l'as vu en première, répondit son amie en haussant les épaules. Oh, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis pourquoi pas. Les filles aiment les garçons, les garçons aiment les filles. Ce qui veut dire… : sexe. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Tu es cynique, intervint Bonnie en riant légèrement malgré elle.

-Pas du tout, c'est l'ordre naturel des choses. Peut-être qu'il n'attend que ça lui aussi. Vis un peu, n'ait pas peur !

Elena sourit plus largement. Finalement le côté exubérant de Caroline était, parfois, positif. Cependant si cette réflexion l'avait amusée, elle n'y donnait pas beaucoup de crédit et préférait laisser faire les choses que d'imaginer de multiples scénarios fictifs.

Sa bonne humeur la quitta subitement quand elle vit Matt arriva avec Tyler. Il lui jeta un regard timide, hésitant visiblement à les rejoindre. Il fit signe à son copain d'entrer sans lui et attendit.

Bonnie pressa discrètement le bras d'Elena, en signe d'encouragement, tandis que Caroline lui glissa :

-Il n'y aura pas de bon moment…

En inspirant profondément elle se leva et le rejoignit, en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder directement. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Blesser Matt la répugnait, mais elle savait que Caroline disait vrai, il n'y aurait pas de bon moment et elle devait assumer sa décision de s'éloigner de lui.

N'étant pas idiot, il eut tôt fait de comprendre :

-C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

Elena leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et vit qu'il avait baissé la tête, piteusement. Son cœur se serra un peu plus, mais elle campa sa position.

-Je suis désolée, Matt, vraiment.

-Non, je peux comprendre. Tu vis une période difficile en ce moment et tu préfères passer un peu de temps seule.

-Ce n'est pas une période, avoua-t-elle de peur qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées et ne l'attende en vain.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ne te presse pas Elena, on a le temps !

-Non…

-Nous deux ça marche, alors ne gâchons pas tout dans la précipitation…, continua-t-il.

-Arrête, s'écria-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Ce n'est pas une question de temps. J'ai énormément réfléchi et je ne peux pas continuer davantage. Je ne vois plus de futur pour nous.

La colère passa dans son regard clair, avant qu'un éclat de pitié n'éclaire ses yeux. Cette lueur qu'Elena avait appris à détester, elle avait en horreur que l'accident soit l'excuse à tous ces faits et gestes. Aussi peu qu'elle se montre contrariante, personne ne prenait la peine de penser que ses décisions soient le résultat de ses réflexions, chacun préférant imaginer que le traumatisme ait endommagé son jugement.

Rageuse, elle eut soudain envie de lui faire mal, assez pour qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute, mais cette violence s'essouffla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant la place à la lassitude.

-J'ai besoin de ton amitié Matt, parce que tu auras toujours une place importante dans ma vie. Mais je… je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi.

Il n'eut comme réaction qu'un ricanement amer et lui jeta un regard froid avant de rejoindre ses copains à l'intérieur du Grill.

Le poids, qui avait barré la poitrine d'Elena durant la discussion de rupture, se détacha d'un coup, la laissant les jambes flageolantes. Pâle, elle regagna sa table sous les regards inquiets de ses amies.

La suite des évènements se déroula pour elle, comme à travers un brouillard. Elle avait un vague souvenir d'avoir bu une tasse de café chaud avant d'être retourné chez elle de façon automatique, sans rien voir de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

Installée dans l'espace devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Elena reprit ses esprits après avoir tout relaté dans son cahier. Repenser à ce qui c'était passé lui était douloureux, mais plus que tout l'inaction la rendait folle. D'un bond elle se dégagea de son sanctuaire et entreprit de faire les cent pas à travers la maison.

Au bout d'une heure, elle en eut assez.

« Vis un peu, n'ait pas peur ! »

La phrase de Caroline se faisait entendre en boucle dans ses pensées. Brusquement, elle attrapa les clés de sa voiture et s'en laisser l'anxiété l'en empêcher, se mit au volant. La berline démarra en trombe et se précipita, sous son impulsion sur l'accélérateur. Elena ne prit le risque de se laisser aller que lorsqu'elle se fut garée devant la villa des Salvatore. A cet instant, elle remarqua le tremblement qui ravageait ses membres, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et sortit de l'habitacle en claquant la portière.

Le cœur battant, elle rejoignit la porte d'entrée et y frappa après avoir soupiré longuement. Elle espérait que Damon ouvre, mais s'attendait à voir Zach. Pourtant, l'homme qui vint l'accueillir, elle ne le connaissait pas.

Il était jeune, devait avoir son âge peut-être un peu plus. Des cheveux châtains courts en bataille, des yeux verts et des traits fins le rendaient séduisant cependant son attitude était si revêche, sérieuse et figée qu'Elena n'avait qu'une envie, échapper à son regard tourmenté qui semblait l'épier sous toutes les coutures.

Elle se reprit en main en accrochant un sourire, qu'elle voulait confiant, à ses lèvres :

-Salut, je suis Elena.

-Stefan. Le frère de Damon, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que ce nom n'évoquait rien pour elle.

-Enchantée.

-Il n'est pas là pour l'instant, mais viens, entre.

Son instinct lui disait plutôt de rentrer vite fait chez elle, mais la politesse l'interdisait, et puis elle rechignait à partir avant d'avoir pu voir Damon. D'ailleurs, elle s'étonnait qu'il ne lui ait pas précisé avoir un frère, quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir elle ne lui avait pas réellement posé la question.

Elle suivit donc Stefan à travers la maison. Sublime bien qu'un peu passée de mode. Les pièces étaient immenses, décorées par de riches tapis et tableaux parfaitement agencés. Les meubles étaient solides et anciens, mais ce qu'apprécia le plus Elena ce fut l'âtre relié à une cheminée d'où provenait la chaleur réconfortante des flammes d'un feu de bois.

-Waouh…

-Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, expliqua-t-il et ses yeux pétillèrent un moment.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire plus sincère. Mais ne sachant quoi lui dire, le silence retomba. Silence qu'il finit par briser :

-En fait, je te connaissais déjà. Enfin je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de te rencontrer, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-Vraiment ? dit simplement Elena, heureuse à l'idée que Damon ait pu parler d'elle. Malheureusement je ne peux pas te dire la même chose…

-Hum oui, répondit-il avec un sourire contrit, ça ne m'étonne pas. Nous avons été, très, longtemps sans nous voir. A cause d'une vieille histoire de femme en commun.

-Son ex à l'horrible caractère ?

Elle vit l'expression de son vis-à-vis se faire totalement surprise lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était au courant.

-Oui. Katherine, se reprit-il. Bonjour Damon, lança-t-il subitement.

Elena se retourna vivement. Souriant à la vue de la silhouette de son sauveur. Le malaise, qui l'avait saisi depuis son entrée dans la maison, envolé.


	10. Passion

_Coucou,_

_Le nouveau chapitre, enfin ! ^^_

_Paminformatic, moi aussi je préfère les chapitres longs en général mais avec cette fiction-ci je trouve que plus courts ils passent mieux, ainsi je peux n'y accentuer qu'une émotion générale. Mais je fais des efforts, celui-ci est un peu plus long tout de même ;) J'espère qu'il comblera tes envies..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>PASSION<strong>

Damon sentait la rage affluer dans tous ses membres, faisant trembler légèrement le bout de ses doigts. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées et il savait son regard bleu métallique plus froid que jamais.

Stefan l'observait, moqueur, visiblement fier de son coup et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Puis, son regard dériva vers Elena et la vue de son magnifique sourire le chamboula.

Son expression se fit moins dure lorsqu'il remarqua la confusion dans ses grands yeux noirs. Il lui envoya un sourire rassurant et la prit par la main, l'entrainant à travers la maison jusqu'à l'aile qui lui servait, entre autre, de chambre.

La jeune femme ne dit mot et se laissa guider. Lorsqu'il referma la porte sur eux, elle n'osait le fixer, embarrassée.

-Excuse-moi pour cette scène, j'aurais du t'avertir des tensions qui régnaient dans ma famille. Mais je suis ravi que tu sois venu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Elena leva enfin les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un sourire timide craquant.

-J'aurais peut-être du prévenir…

-Ça n'aurait pas été une aussi belle surprise alors.

Il la regarda rougir avec amusement.

-Tu comptes m'expliquer ces tensions ? dit-elle pour se redonner contenance.

-Je pourrais, mais je doute que ma version colle avec celle de mon frère, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Seule la tienne m'importe de toute façon.

Avec un sourire mutin, elle s'installa sur son lit et le fixa, attendant visiblement qu'il parle. Damon en resta bouche bée, la ressemblance avec Katherine était si forte à cet instant qu'il était sous le choc. Le maelström d'émotions contradictoires qui l'envahit le laissa pantois. Après plus d'un siècle à refouler ses sentiments, ceux-ci venaient de le submerger, l'étouffant, le comprimant. Durant une fraction de seconde, la violence de ce retour de bâton lui fit perdre ses esprits, et il s'imagina encore humain, avec un cœur capable de s'emballer…

Puis, le moment passa, et il finit par se reprendre. Il accrocha un sourire à ses lèvres et s'assit à ses côtés.

-C'était il y a longtemps. Nous avons fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux de la même femme.

-Katherine.

-Oui, il hocha la tête. Je ne sais plus qui a véritablement commencé une relation avec elle le premier. Plus certainement, elle nous a pris tous les deux, car c'était ce qu'elle voulait : jouer. Je ne lui suffisais pas…

Damon ne faisait qu'énoncer des vérités dont il s'était rendu compte depuis un long moment, mais les clamer à voix haute lui fit mal. La blessure ouverte par Katherine ne semblait jamais se refermer, il ne fallait qu'un mot ou qu'un objet lui faisant penser à elle pour que brusquement la plaie se remette à saigner. Cette douleur dut se lire sur son visage car Elena lui attrapa la main.

-Mais c'est terminé à présent, mentit-il. Et ce n'est pas pour cela que j'en veux à Stefan, cependant je préfèrerais garder la véritable raison pour moi, encore un moment.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore assez intimes… ?

-Disons plutôt que je t'apprécie trop pour t'embarquer dans de si sombres histoires.

A cette phrase, il entendit le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accélérer considérablement. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et la détailla. Ses lèvres ourlées étaient entrouvertes et ses yeux noisette étaient plongés dans les siens. Son regard exprimait de la douceur, de la compréhension mais également une pointe d'envie qui trouva écho dans ses prunelles à lui.

N'y tenant plus, il pencha la tête jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à un souffle de la sienne. Il garda cette position, le temps de lui laisser l'opportunité de le repousser, mais il vit bientôt, avec plaisir, Elena fermer les yeux et remplir la distance qui les séparait.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent d'abord timidement, se goûtant pour la première fois, se découvrant sans précipitation.

Savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle, Damon n'hésita pas avant de titiller ses lèvres, souhaitant l'embraser comme elle l'embrasait lui. La jeune femme s'accrochait à ses épaules, une main toujours liée à la sienne, et gémit doucement sous la pression humide de sa langue. Lorsqu'elle lui permit l'accès à sa bouche, Damon la rapprocha de lui, la collant à son corps et l'explora avidement, surpris de la félicité qui l'envahissait.

En réponse, et avec une ardeur égale, elle se pressa encore plus contre lui, s'asseyant d'un geste souple sur ses cuisses, l'encerclant de ses longues jambes. Sa main jouait dans les mèches ébène désordonnées tandis que leurs lèvres se livraient sans retenue, de façon plus langoureuse à mesure que passait le temps.

De son côté, Damon fit glisser sa paume sous le chemisier de la belle, caressant voluptueusement son dos et ses flancs. Sentir la peau chaude et douce sous ses doigts le ravissait. Il la sentit frémir à son contact, mais ne sut dire si cela venait de son toucher ou de sa froideur.

Quand il la comprit à bout de souffle, il laissa dériver ses lèvres, déposant une myriade de baisers le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou, tentation suprême. D'eux-mêmes, sous le coup de l'excitation, les veines apparurent sur son visage et ses crocs sortirent. Cependant, il eut tôt fait de les rentrer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne voulait pas sacrifier un moment sensuel pour se sustenter. Parce que c'était le sosie de Katherine, ou parce que c'était Elena, il ne savait plus trop comment ordonner ses priorités.

La jeune femme s'abandonnait entièrement à lui, laissant à Damon le soin de mener la danse. Mais subitement, elle plaqua son bassin contre le sien et une brusque rafale de désir déferla en lui. Emportant sur son passage, ses dernières pensées cohérentes. Il voulait qu'elle soit sienne, qu'elle l'aime même pour quelques heures, que son corps parfait complète le sien…

Le feu montait crescendo en lui, attisant la violence qui avec le temps avait fini par le caractériser. Pourtant succomber à ce désir brutal était purement interdit. Il risquerait de la blesser ou pire, et la culpabilité briserait alors les restes de son cœur atrophié.

Non, il se devait de résister, de l'éloigner de lui avant que le désir ne l'entraîne trop loin, même si au vu de leur position elle ne pouvait être ignorante de sa flagrante envie d'elle…

Il s'écarta d'Elena, et de la main qui s'était égarée sous ses vêtements caressa délicatement son visage, repoussant les longs cheveux bruns qui s'étaient glissés devant ses yeux. Ses prunelles semblaient rêveuses et lointaines, et ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées de leurs baisers échangés. Damon eut un mal fou à détacher le regard d'elle. En fermant les yeux il posa le front contre le sien et attendit que la respiration de la jeune femme se calme.

Au bout d'un moment elle soupira :

-Waouh…

Ce qui le fit rire légèrement.

-Je suis amplement d'accord…

Il se laissa tomber doucement en arrière, s'allongeant sur les draps frais, gardant Elena captive de ses bras. Mais celle-ci ne s'en plaint pas, déposant la tête sur son torse.

-Un jour, tu arriveras à me raconter tes sombres histoires… ?

-Oui, dit-il après une courte réflexion, un jour tu seras au courant de tout. Même si je doute que ce soit une bonne chose pour toi.

-Je vois bien que tu as des failles, des blessures, et je serais là lorsque tu voudras en parler. Je ne te jugerais pas Damon.

-Je sais…

Distraitement, il caressait ses longs cheveux. Le silence s'installa. Damon aurait voulu trouver un sujet de conversation pour qu'Elena ne se sente pas mal à l'aise, mais les années ne l'ayant pas rendu loquace, les mots ne venaient pas facilement.

-J'ai rencontré tes amies, dit-il finalement.

-Caroline et Bonnie, tu leur as fait grande impression d'ailleurs… répondit-elle avec un sourire malin.

Il baissa le regard vers elle et tomba sur ses yeux amusés. Il feint la lassitude et soupira :

-Ce n'est pas toujours facile à porter tu sais : d'être irrésistible.

-Oui et la modestie doit être lourde elle aussi !

-Les gens modestes ne sont pas drôles, bouda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel de manière exagérée.

La jeune femme rit, un rire clair et empli de joie de vivre, qui lui donna malgré lui le sourire. Elle fit soudain la moue.

-Mais c'est vrai, tu es irrésistible. Et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour moi...

Dans ses prunelles brillait l'incertitude. D'un geste doux, Damon lui passa une main sur la joue.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es spéciale Elena, déclara-t-il avec la plus grande sincérité.

D'en bas, lui parvinrent les ricanements de Stefan qui ne manquait pas une miette de leur moment. Cela refroidit ses élans tendres et il se redressa.

-Tu es venue en roulant ?

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement surprise. Et afficha un sourire contrit.

-Et…Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à retourner seule. Je n'étais plus monté dans une voiture depuis l'accident…

-Ça t'a été difficile ?

-Pas tant que ça. Je voulais te voir.

Elle détacha le regard du sien et se leva, embarrassée. Il la vit observer avec étonnement le style épuré de la pièce, où pas même une photo ne traînait. Puis ramena les yeux sur lui :

-Mais ça me semble insurmontable maintenant.

-Je vais te ramener, dit-il doucement en se levant à son tour.

Il lui prit la main, et comme pour l'aller, l'entraina à sa suite dans le dédale de la maison. Ils descendirent l'escalier ancien et une fois dans le hall sortirent dans le jardin –parc- qui s'étendait devant la villa.

Arrivés à sa voiture, il la sentit se tendre lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Elle eut un sentiment de recul et il lut à son expression la panique qui la gagnait. Alors il posa les mains de part et d'autre de son visage et abaissa le regard jusqu'à plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes. D'une voix douce, qu'il espérait réconfortante, il tenta de l'apaiser :

-Tout va bien. La route ne durera pas plus de sept minutes et je suis un excellent conducteur au cas où tu en douterais, ajouta-t-il expressément vaniteux.

Elle lui sourit et accepta de grimper dans l'habitacle.

-Oui, tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Il s'installa derrière le volant, et lança le contact grâce à la clé qu'elle lui avait donné. Il n'avait pas encore appuyé sur l'accélérateur que la jeune femme s'accrochait à son bras.

-On pourrait attendre un petit peu… S'il te plait… ?

-Je t'assure Elena, j'ai mon permis depuis… dix ans, se reprit-il. Et je n'ai jamais eu la moindre éraflure.

-Alors tu as vingt-six ans ?

Il l'observa, ses traits s'étaient décrispés mais elle ne lâcha pas son bras pour autant.

-Pas encore tout à fait, lui répondit-il en ne pouvant empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres.

-Vingt-cinq… Bonnie avait raison.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle avait estimé notre différence d'âge à sept – huit ans. J'aurais dix-huit ans dans quelques mois donc elle avait parfaitement raison…

Cette constatation ayant l'air de la laisser songeuse, il en profita pour démarrer et lancer la voiture sur le gravier de la grande allée.

-Normal, pour une sorcière, sourit-il.

-Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Disons que Caroline l'a fait pour elle.

-Tu crois que sa famille descend vraiment de Salem ?

-Pourquoi pas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir à ce sujet.

-Humm… ses parents sont partagés entre : pour attirer l'attention ou par folie. Mais sa grand-mère n'en démord pas.

-Il faut avouer que ça serait _incroyable_ de côtoyer une véritable sorcière.

Elena lui sourit.

-Sauf si elle se plait à te transformer…, contra-t-elle amusée.

-Tu ne la laisseras pas faire !

-Vraiment ?

-Ce serait gâcher mon charme.

-Ça dépend de l'animal, j'aime beaucoup les chats. Et puis ça serait sympa, je prendrais soin de toi, te câlinerais…, lança-t-elle provocatrice.

Damon stoppa la voiture devant la maison des Gilbert sans que la jeune femme n'ait vu la route défiler. Il coupa le contact et se pencha vers elle, charmeur.

-C'est une envie assez originale…Permettant de diagnostiquer soit des préférences discutables soit un manque flagrant d'affection. J'avoue favoriser la deuxième option. Je suis à ton entière disposition, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle rit avant de l'enlacer, passant ses bras autour de son cou :

-Je prends ça au sens propre…

-Je n'en espérais pas moins…, dit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Damon captura passionnément ses lèvres, retrouvant sa saveur unique avec plaisir. Il glissa les bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme et l'attira tout contre lui. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que précédemment, elle confortablement installée sur ses cuisses, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Damon plaqua une main sur ses fesses afin de la rapprocher encore davantage de lui, faisant gémir la jeune femme lorsque son bassin rencontra la turgescence se démarquant déjà.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres d'elle-même, permettant à Damon d'y passer la langue. Il trouva sans mal la sienne, et ils se livrèrent alors, en riant, à une féroce bataille pour celui qui arriverait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Finalement, Elena dû abdiquer par manque de souffle mais refusa de se laisser faire et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébène avant de tirer délicatement dessus, lui tirant la tête en arrière.

Avec douceur, elle embrassa le creux de son cou, apposant de légères traces humides sur sa peau. Soudainement, elle le mordit et entreprit ensuite de lécher délicatement les petites traces que ses dents avaient formées, elle aspira et suçota la chair sensible, cherchant visiblement à le marquer. Damon laissa échapper un bref grognement.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il avec une réelle curiosité.

-Je dispose de toi !

Une fois son œuvre terminée, elle releva le visage vers lui et lui sourit, triomphante.

-Juste au cas où ton côté irrésistible refait surface ! déclara-t-elle.

Damon en resta hébété pendant quelques secondes. Cette femme était un mystère pour lui, elle parvenait toujours à le surprendre. Finalement il éclata de rire. Chose, s'il se souvenait bien, - et sa mémoire était parfaite – qu'il n'avait plus eu loisir de faire depuis longtemps.

Elena l'observait étrangement, les yeux brillants et un léger sourire accroché sur le visage.

-Qu'as-tu ?

-C'est la première fois que je te vois si expressif, ça te va bien…, répondit-elle.

En souriant, Damon passa une main sur sa joue et allait s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres quand une femme se posta devant la voiture, main sur les hanches, bien que son visage exprime plus l'amusement que l'indignation.

-Ta tante ? demanda-t-il à Elena.

Celle-ci acquiesça :

-Jenna.

Elle s'extirpa de l'habitacle et il l'imita, s'appuyant contre la portière.

-Damon a eu la gentillesse de me ramener, expliqua-t-elle.

-…Je vois ça, finit par sourire Jenna.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et du seuil attendit sa nièce, lui laissant ainsi un semblant d'intimité tout en lui signifiant qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Elena s'approcha de lui et pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser d'une légèreté troublante. Il n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes et pourtant il chamboula Damon comme aucun autre. Depuis qu'il était vampire, la douceur lui avait toujours semblé inadéquate dans une relation charnelle, pensant qu'avec les ans le désir ne pouvait plus être satisfait par une expression si faible.

Et à présent, il apprenait qu'au contraire, cela enflammait ses sens, lui donnant envie de bien plus qu'un rapide moment salvateur.

-Je te laisse ma voiture, pour rentrer chez toi. A bientôt, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Je passerais te voir demain, si tu es d'accord.

-J'ai déjà hâte !

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, rejoignit sa tante, et avec un dernier geste de la main disparut de sa vue.

Damon soupira. Lorsqu'Elena était à ses côtés, il se sentait comme ensorcelé. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, à l'instant présent. Une pointe de culpabilité le transperça, il en oubliait presque Katherine, son grand amour. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, si celle-ci était réellement la seule à avoir de l'importance, il ne devrait pas succomber aussi vite à autre…

Las, il secoua la tête de façon à chasser ces idées dérangeantes et reprit à contrecœur la direction du manoir.


	11. Panique

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_D'abord, je voudrais vraiment tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en fiction favorite, etc... Lorsqu'on écrit quelque ch_

_ose, on finit toujours par se dévoiler, d'une certaine façon. Le regard des autres est parfois dur, mais vous parvenez toujours à chasser mes doutes._

_Je m'excuse du retard qu'a pris cette histoire, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop._

_Ce chapitre ne comporte pas énormément d'action, mais il est charnière ;) (Les OOO représentent un changement de PoV)  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_The pomme d'Happy  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>La débâcle des sentiments<strong>

**PANIQUE **

Attablée en face de Jenna, Elena ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Sa tante l'observait depuis plus de cinq minutes et faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour garder son sérieux et paraître comme l'adulte responsable qu'elle était censée être, mais pour le moins elle y peinait.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle se lança, sous le regard amusée de sa nièce qui s'attendait à une conversation épique.

-C'était plutôt… Surprenant et torride.

-Mmm…Oui... A quoi as-tu assisté exactement ?

-Crois-moi, j'en ai vu assez, sourit narquoisement sa tante. Je suppose que ça signifie que toi et Matt c'est fini ?

-Oui, avoua Elena soudainement attristée.

-Des regrets ? demanda Jenna en notant son air peiné.

-Non, aucun, je sais que c'était la seule chose à faire. Mais je m'en veux de l'avoir blessé. Tu aurais du voir son regard…

-Il finira par te pardonner, n'en doute pas ! Et donc, toi et le charmant randonneur sortaient ensemble…, changea-t-elle de sujet en jouant l'innocence.

Elena se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée, craignant que sa tante ne la juge. Il est vrai que rompre avec celui qui était à ses côtés depuis toujours pour aller embrasser un autre quelques heures plus tard n'était pas une idée des plus honorables. Et cela lui faisait mal d'imaginer que l'on puisse penser qu'elle n'était qu'une allumeuse, qui courait après tout ceux dont les gênes comportaient un chromosome Y.

Elle-même, en temps normal, aurait vite catégorisé quelqu'un agissant de la sorte. Mais au-delà de ses principes, elle savait qu'il était impossible pour elle de renoncer à voir Damon. Dans son monde détérioré, où les ténèbres menaçaient à tout moment de l'engloutir, il était la seule lueur qui subsistait. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, comme si sa simple présence parvenait à lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité et de sérénité. Lorsqu'il était là, elle oubliait le désastre que constituait sa vie et toute peur la quittait.

Elle, d'habitude si prudente et sensée, ne pouvait expliquer ce besoin irrépressible qui la prenait. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vécu d'alchimie si brusque et forte.

Non, elle n'avait aucun remords, même si elle se détestait pour cela. Certains diraient sûrement que l'accident l'avait rendu égoïste et capricieuse, mais tant pis, elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'éloigner de l'unique personne qui arrivait à éclairer ses pensées.

Elle en était là dans son introspection quand Jenna lui passa la main devant le visage.

-Tu étais partie loin chérie…

Elena lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Tu trouves ça étrange, pas vrai ? Que je me sente proche de Damon.

-Pas du tout. Cet homme est incroyablement sexy, répondit sa tante avec un regard complice. Mais plus sérieusement, il te rend le sourire et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi !

Pour confirmer ses dires, Elena sourit. Jenna était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. La situation n'était facile pour personne mais sa tante s'en tirait extrêmement bien, même si Jeremy faisait son possible pour lui compliquer la vie. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle ait une discussion à ce propos avec lui. Elle soupira à cette idée, ce serait tout sauf facile.

-A table ! Fais-le venir ce soir, je cuisinerais. Ou on commandera des pizzas, rectifia-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au morceau de chair brûlée qui avait été un steak.

Elle mangea avec Jenna puis celle-ci dut retourner à ses présentations et Elena se retrouva une fois de plus totalement désœuvrée.

Elle s'installa à son appui-de-fenêtre et inscrivit dans son cahier les évènements qui avaient constitués sa matinée, s'attardant sur le temps passé avec Damon.

Relatant rapidement la rencontre avec son frère.

Elle se sentait encore étrange en repensant à Stefan. Il l'avait fixée et examinée comme s'il voyait une créature fabuleuse ou un fantôme, et cela l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver prise entre les deux frères, surtout en ayant connaissance de leurs antécédents à ce niveau. Le mieux serait de l'éviter autant que possible, de toute façon elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire et il ne lui avait pas paru particulièrement sympathique. Et si Damon préférait ne pas passer de temps avec son propre frère il y avait forcément une raison, il était plus sage de lui faire confiance et de s'en tenir éloignée.

Décidée à agir de la sorte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand sur le seuil, d'où lui était parvenu le son de la sonnette, elle découvrit Stefan.

Son expression sérieuse s'était un peu atténuée et un sourire éclairait son visage, cependant Elena eut un vague sentiment déplaisant de piège se refermant sur elle. Elle le salua tout de même poliment et attendit qu'il déclare la raison de sa visite.

-Je tenais à m'excuser de la mauvaise première impression que j'ai du te faire. Je ne voulais pas te paraître insistant, et j'ai bien senti que je t'embarrassais.

-Tu ne m'embarrassais pas, mais c'est vrai que j'étais un peu gêné. Ta relation avec Damon m'a l'air complexe et je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre vous.

-Tu oses dire ce que tu penses ! sourit-il soudain largement.

Elena fronça les sourcils, pensive. Quelque chose clochait et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Déterminée à en finir, elle dédaigna les règles de politesse et ne lui proposa pas d'entrer :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? La véritable raison.

Il perdit son sourire et redevint sérieux :

-Il faut que je te parle de Damon, et il faut que tu m'écoutes.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est important, soupira-t-il.

-Très bien, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais je ne promets pas de croire tout ce que tu me diras.

-Tu sais, c'était le meilleur des frères qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Nous étions soudés, il était mon meilleur ami, celui à qui je voulais ressembler et à qui je racontais tout. Et puis Elle est arrivée… Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, j'étais totalement sous son emprise…

-Tout comme Damon. Partager celle qu'on aime ne doit pas être facile.

-Oui. Mais étrangement ce ménage à trois ne nous a pas découragés. C'est après, lorsque nous l'avons perdu que les choses ont dégénéré.

-Elle est partie ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Elle a péri, dans un incendie.

-Oh. Je suis désolée…

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient tant de mal à tourner la page. Se reprendre après une rupture n'était déjà pas évident, mais quand une personne à qui l'on tient meurt, c'est impossible de ne pas en être transformé. Elle en savait quelque chose.

-Depuis ce tragique… accident, il n'est plus le même. Lui auparavant si gentil et naïf s'est endurci. Il s'est détourné de ses émotions. A tel point qu'il a commis pas mal d'erreurs, de grosses erreurs. Qui se sont révélées fatales pour certains.

-Tu…Tu es en train de me dire que ton frère est un psychopathe… ? Sérieusement… Je ne veux pas en écouter davantage.

Elena grimaça, cette conversation qui dès le départ lui semblait déplacée se révélait à présent complètement malsaine. Paniquée, elle voulut refermer la porte sur lui mais il attrapa le panneau de bois d'une seule main, et il fut alors impossible à Elena de l'y obliger. C'était comme essayer de bouger un roc. Surprise, la jeune femme recula brutalement, se cognant contre le chambranle. Une lame de bois se détacha, s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Elle cria en observant son bras abîmé, d'où une perle de sang s'échappa.

Elle fusilla son interlocuteur du regard, furieuse de sa présence chez elle, ainsi que d'elle-même pour se laisser intimider aussi facilement.

Mais sa colère disparut, remplacée par de la crainte quand le visage de Stefan changea. Des veines sombres se détachèrent sur sa peau claire, sous ses yeux, cernant son regard. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, donnant à ses yeux un air effrayant.

Subitement, il se retourna, lui montrant le dos. Quand il lui fit face à nouveau, nulle trace ne subsistait et Elena se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais le sourire d'excuse qu'il lui lança dissipa ses doutes. Apeurée, elle recula, s'apprêtant à déguerpir s'il se lançait à sa poursuite

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence et s'avança vers elle.

-Pardonne-moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal Elena, il faut que tu me croies…

Il fit encore un pas en avant et se cogna contre un mur invisible, semblant être tendu à l'endroit même du seuil, l'empêchant visiblement d'aller au-delà.

Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu !

Elena se laissa glisser contre le mur, tremblante. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Totalement choquée, elle resta ainsi longtemps, tassée contre le mur, les bras enserrant ses genoux.

Elle ne sut réellement combien de temps elle passa dans cette position, par terre, mais par la porte d'entrée encore ouverte elle vit bientôt Damon venir à elle. Dans sa confusion, Elena ne réagit pas se contentant de le regarder arriver. Ses mèches couleur corbeau tombant de façon désordonnée sur son front contrastaient avec le bleu de ses yeux électrisants. Et avec son jeans, sa chemise et sa veste en cuir noires il était d'un effet saisissant.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra à l'idée de la conversation qu'ils devraient avoir et le tremblement de ses membres reprit de plus belle.

OOO

Damon observait Elena, furieux contre son frère pour l'avoir placé dans un tel état de léthargie. Quand Stefan était rentré à la villa, sa culpabilité était pratiquement palpable. Conscient d'avoir commis un impair, il lui avait raconté la scène avec la jeune femme sans minimiser les faits. Sa mine était si piteuse que Damon n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de l'enfoncer davantage, et s'était aussitôt précipité chez les Gilbert.

En la voyant ainsi : son regard noisette perdu, un peu fou, et ses mains prises de soubresauts, il craignit qu'elle ne refuse dorénavant de lui parler.

Sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, il s'assit à ses côtés. Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse, sanglotant silencieusement. Surpris, Damon referma néanmoins ses bras sur le corps mince, l'un reposant autour de sa taille et l'autre traçant de légères arabesques dans son dos.

Quand ses pleurs se tarirent, Elena leva ses yeux embués vers lui. De la main, Damon effaça les larmes qui s'étaient étalées sur ses joues.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, renonçant apparemment à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il prit alors les devants :

-C'est vrai.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, avant de la déposer à nouveau sur son torse, façon de détourner son regard du sien comprit-il.

-C'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Le monstre…

Sa voix était éraillée, son ton peiné. Damon ferma brièvement les yeux, une nouvelle vague de rage envers Stefan affluant dans ses veines.

-Il ne peut pas te faire de mal, tant que tu ne l'invites pas à entrer, et que tu portes ceci, se contenta-t-il de répondre en attrapant du bout des doigts la boule d'argent qui reposait au creux de son cou.

Au contact de la verveine, sa chair se consomma lentement, diffusant une odeur de brûlé. Et malgré l'odorat humain moins développé d'Elena, il savait qu'elle le sentirait, et en tirerait les conclusions qui s'imposent…


	12. Abattement

****_Bonjours à tous et toutes,_

_Nouveau chapitre, le temps d'attente fut plus bref non ? Du moins je l'espère :) Je m'excuse d'avance, il n'est pas plus long que les précédents. Mais je peux déjà vous annoncer que le prochain devrait l'être ;)_

_Merci beaucoup à vous, et particulièrement didi211, Paminformatic et Rose-Emilie. Vous me motivez grandement à toujours écrire la suite :D_

_Bonne lecture.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>La débâcle des sentiments<strong>

**ABATTEMENT**

Elena releva des yeux secs vers lui. Elle attrapa sa main et observa le bout de ses doigts. La peau calcinée cicatrisait devant elle, passant du rose sombre de la chair à vif à sa couleur d'ivoire originelle. Sans le lâcher, elle demanda, d'une voix éteinte :

-As-tu tué mes parents ?

-Non.

La jeune femme se mura dans le silence. La situation lui échappait complètement, elle espérait se réveiller, oublier ce mauvais rêve et retrouver sa vie d'avant. Lorsqu'elle était heureuse, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente comme les autres dont le principal problème est de concilier étude et petit copain. Elle ne souhaitait pas connaitre toutes ces choses à propos de monstres, de morsures et de sang. Ce n'étaient que des histoires de films d'horreur ratés, ça ne pouvait être réel…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle était toujours appuyée sur Damon et celui-ci la tira de ses réflexions :

-N'es-tu pas effrayée ?

Elena leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa. Ses traits étaient neutres, mais ses pupilles trahissaient des émotions : une pointe de compassion, ou d'attendrissement, elle ne savait vraiment, qui lui soufflait que, peut-être, il y avait de l'espoir.

L'espoir de ne pas être seule, plongée dans un monde inconnu. L'espoir de parvenir à surmonter tout cela…

Avait-elle peur ? Oui, sans nul doute, elle n'avait jamais été davantage terrorisée. Mais elle ne le craignit pas lui, elle craignait simplement de ne pas avoir la force de supporter ce poids supplémentaire.

-Je ne suis pas en danger avec toi, affirma-t-elle. Si tu me voulais du mal, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser dans cette voiture. Mais je ne comprends pas, et je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir…

-Je sais. Désires-tu que… je te laisse ?

-Non, pas maintenant, je ne peux pas rester seule.

-Bien.

Damon se leva, ferma la porte sur eux, puis l'attira dans ses bras et l'aida à se mettre debout. D'un pas mal assuré, la jeune femme tenta de rejoindre la cuisine. Elle remarqua alors les grelottements de ces membres. Elle avait eu beau ne pas penser au courant d'air auparavant, ses doigts étaient glacés. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une couverture et alluma la cafetière. Une dose de caféine ne pouvait lui faire de mal…

-Alors, lança-t-elle maladroitement, comment _ça_ marche : ton visage se déforme et tu te jettes sur ta proie dès que tu te trouves en présence de sang ?

-Non. Tout est question de contrôle. Stefan a juste quelques problèmes d'addiction… Même s'il est sevré, cette décennie du moins.

_Décennie_…Il utilisait ce terme comme s'il ne représentait rien, qu'un bref instant… Elena se sentait vidée, complètement amorphe. Plus aucune émotion ne parvenait à transpercer la brume de confusion qui s'emparait de son esprit. Les mots lui venaient aux oreilles, mais ils n'y trouvaient pas d'écho, pas de sens, pas de signification plausible et compréhensible.

Elle servit deux tasses, et en tendit une au v… Elle ne pouvait prononcer cela. C'était impossible, impensable, inenvisageable. Et totalement irréaliste. Pourtant, en lisant le visage de son interlocuteur, douter de la véracité de ces faits n'était pas une option. Son air si sérieux lui soufflait de le croire.

-Et la protection que tu m'as offerte ?

-Un morceau de verveine séchée. Cette plante est toxique pour les vampires et en la portant, tu rends impossible la compulsion que l'on pourrait t'imposer.

Elena ferma les yeux. Vampire… L'entendre le dire rendait les choses presque plus perceptibles, plus terribles aussi. De plus, ils pouvaient entrer dans sa tête, la forcer à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, l'hypnotiser… Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser le malaise qui s'établissait en elle et avala péniblement avant de reprendre à contrecœur son interrogatoire :

-Tant que je ne l'invite pas, ton frère ne peut entrer ?

-Nous ne pouvons pénétrer dans une maison sans l'accord d'un habitant de celle-ci, acquiesça Damon.

-Bien…

La jeune femme se renferma une nouvelle fois dans le silence. Les questions s'amoncelaient dans sa tête, lui donnant le vertige. Puis, la barrière emprisonnant ses émotions s'ébranla, se craquela, et des vagues de peur, et de déception se déversèrent dans tout son être. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte vraiment compte, les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

-Qui es-tu vraiment ? Depuis quand vis-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? As-tu déjà attaqué les gens de cette ville ? Comment as-tu pu mordre mon père… ?

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les essuya rapidement de sa manche.

Damon se rapprocha sans qu'elle ne le voie arriver, une seconde plus tôt trois pas au moins les séparaient. Et à présent, son torse se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et le releva vers le sien.

Elena plongea dans ses yeux couleur azur, calmée et apaisée en un instant, incapable de décrocher le regard.

-Je répondrais à tout ce que tu souhaites. Je…Ta tante est arrivée.

Accrochée à ses lèvres, la jeune femme n'avait pas entendu la voiture, mais sans hésitation elle le prit par la main et l'entraina rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle referma la porte sur eux, s'assit sur son lit, puis leva les yeux vers lui, déterminée. Il s'installa à ses côtés :

-Damon Salvatore est ma véritable identité et j'avais bien vingt-cinq ans, lorsque je suis mort. Depuis cent quarante-cinq années, je parcours le monde, enchaîné malgré moi à l'éternité. Mystic Falls étant ma ville de naissance, j'y viens de temps à autre, sous le poids des souvenirs et d'une certaine forme de nostalgie je suppose.

Il la regarda longuement, cherchant apparemment le signe qui le donnerait le feu vert pour poursuivre.

La jeune femme acquiesça, trop chamboulée pour prononcer une parole.

-Je n'ai blessé personne ces dernières semaines, les banques de sang ont contribué à cela. Ton père était vivant lorsque j'ai plongé, j'ai voulu le sortir de la voiture mais il t'a désigné, il voulait que je te sauve, toi. Alors je t'ai remonté à la surface, j'ai vérifié que tu allais bien. Quand je suis revenu, il était déjà trop tard. Je l'ai mordu, car je voyais en ce geste une vengeance suffisante. J'ai eu tort.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne Elena…

-Et tout le reste. Tout ce que tu m'as dit sur toi, ton passé, ce n'étaient que des mensonges ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti, je t'ai certes caché certaines choses que je trouvais trop… dures, mais mes paroles étaient sincères.

Elena détourna la tête et fixa son attention sur le mur d'en face. Au bout d'un moment, elle murmura :

-J'aimerais te croire, vraiment. Seulement, c'est si… si incroyable… Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

-Tes doutes sont légitimes. Mais récemment tu as avoué me faire confiance, et tu le peux encore.

Il lui prit la main et posa doucement ses lèvres dessus.

-Je te le prouverais.

Elena voulut lever les yeux vers lui, mais il avait disparu. Seule la fenêtre ouverte laissait supposer qu'elle n'avait pas tout imaginé, que les choses étaient réelles.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Jenna passa la tête à travers l'embrasure :

-Coucou chérie.

-Salut tante Jenna, répondit-elle en tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles préoccupée…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais l'inaction me rend folle.

La jeune femme prit un air confiant et sourit. Sa tutrice l'observa un long moment, essayant de percer son véritable état d'esprit. Avant de finalement abandonner et de se concentrer sur un tout autre sujet :

-Tu as parlé à Damon aujourd'hui, il vient dîner ?

Elena sentit le vertige la saisir à l'entente du nom du vampire… Des sentiments contradictoires se faisaient connaître en elle. Ce qui lui semblait pur autrefois, lui paraissait à présent entaché, comme si le surnaturel avait tout gâché. Pourtant elle ne parvenait à tirer un trait définitif sur lui. Son visage s'accrochait dans ses pensées. Oublier était impossible, l'accepter également. Elle se trouvait dans une situation inextirpable, elle ne savait dans quelle direction aller. La bonne décision lui sautait cependant aux yeux : elle devait s'éloigner et ne pas encombrer sa vie, déjà compliquée, avec un tel phénomène…

Elle se sentait vidée de ses forces, incapable de choisir. Seule la lassitude persistait.

-Non ! Non… Il n'était pas disponible, se reprit-elle.

-Ok, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, répondit sa tante avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire aimant.

Une fois seule, Elena se laissa tomber sur le lit. Allongé là, le regard fixe sur le plafond, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Rien de distinct, juste des souvenirs qui se plaisaient à passer dans son esprit.

Ce soir-là, elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre, murée dans les images que sa mémoire lui envoyait. Les autres jours s'écoulèrent de la même façon.

Elle ne quittait la chaleur de ses draps que pour un rapide passage à la salle de bain et en cuisine, puis regagnait son antre, prisonnière d'un silence qu'elle ne parvenait à combler. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter Jenna, elle le savait. Mais son mental ne voulait se résoudre à franchir cette frontière. Cette ligne qui lui soufflait qu'au moindre mot prononcé, elle tomberait aussitôt dans un abîme de souffrance et de peine. Et puis, elle ne pouvait en parler, déjà car on la prendrait pour une folle, une pauvre enfant confuse par le traumatisme, et ensuite parce que l'avouer à voix haute rendrait les choses plus difficiles encore à vivre.

Ses rêves étaient entrecoupés de visions cauchemardesques. Des morsures, du sang, des visages déformés, des morts… Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sursaut, paniquée et obligée d'allumer la lumière pour se conforter que tout allait bien, avant d'enfin être calmée. Elle pensait souvent à Damon également. Pas en tant que vampire, mais comme celui qui l'avait aidé durant un moment à supporter ce fardeau, cette tristesse, ce deuil. Et maintenant, elle ne voyait pas comment réussir seule. Elle avait besoin de lui, même si c'était une option tout à fait inenvisageable.

Se réveiller, se laver, manger, se coucher, se rappeler… Plus d'une semaine s'écoula de cette façon. Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, tout changea.

L'après-midi venait de débuter, elle se trouvait dans son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre lorsque sans un avertissement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Laissant entrer une Bonnie Bonnet au visage furieux. Elena se tourna vers elle, interloquée, dépassée par la situation.

-Tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne explication à ce silence radio ! Non, mais ce n'est pas croyable. Pas un seul coup de fil, pas un texto, rien ! Et tu penses t'en sortir comme ça ?

La jeune femme devait sembler tout à fait confuse car la colère de son amie s'estompa. Elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés avec un sourire désolé.

-Je sais que cette période est très difficile pour toi, je connais la douleur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Mais tu ne peux pas juste disparaitre du monde Elena. Il faut aller de l'avant, même si c'est dur. Tu n'es pas seule, ajouta-t-elle en lui attrapant la main.

Elena sourit, pour la première fois depuis que le secret de Damon lui avait été révélé. Un faible sourire, mais sincère :

-Merci Bonnie, vraiment.

Sa voix était rauque, cassée. Mais le fait est qu'elle avait parlé, et que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté. Elle ne craquait pas, n'en avait même pas envie. Cela lui laissait de l'espoir. L'espoir de, peut-être, parvenir à avancer malgré tout…

-Et je tiens à te rappeler que ce soir a lieu la fameuse nuit de la comète ! Je comprendrais que tu ne souhaites pas y aller. Mais avant d'écouter ton plaidoyer, je voudrais préciser que cette sortie est prévue depuis des mois, et que ça t'emballait…

-Tu as raison.

-Alors pas d'excuses, il faut absolument que tu nous acc… Tu viens d'avouer que j'avais raison ?

Le visage de la métisse se fendit d'un large sourire :

-Je suis géniale ! Je pense qu'une bonne préparation s'impose… Que vas-tu porter ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix teintée d'excitation, un peu exagérée.

Elle se leva et ouvrit en grand la penderie de son amie.

-Pourquoi pas ce petit haut avec cette veste-ci ? Simple, décontracté, mais canon ! lui vanta-t-elle en présentant un top noir stylisé et échancré, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir clair légère et aux manches trois-quarts.

-Peu importe, se contenta de répondre Elena avec un haussement d'épaule, ça me va.

Satisfaite, Bonnie déposa les vêtements sur le lit. Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de s'éclipser comme elle était arrivée : bruyamment. Elle parvint encore à lui crier, une fois en bas de l'escalier :

-Ton jeans noir serait parfait. Je passe te chercher à sept heures ! Bye.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, amusée malgré elle. Durant un instant, elle eut honte de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. D'avoir pu oublier que des gens l'aimaient, qu'elle avait de l'importance pour eux, et que ses actions les touchaient également.

Déterminée, elle repoussa ses draps, et se levant, se planta devant le miroir.

-Les vampires existent… Damon en est un. Mais il m'a sauvé…

Elle caressa la sphère qui pendait à son cou.

-Il a tenté de me protéger.

La jeune femme fit la moue à son reflet. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir par rapport à lui…


	13. Assouvissement

_Coucou à tous, toutes,_**  
><strong>

_Je sais, je suis impardonnable vu le temps qu'a pris ce chapitre à être publié... Mais, à ma décharge, il est beaucoup plus long ;)  
><em>

_Merci énormément pour vos reviews : Rose-Emilie, Mary35400, ainsi qu'à tous ceux et celles qui lisent mais n'ont pas le temps de commenter. Vous me donnez vraiment envie d'écrire plus que je ne le fais déjà :)  
><em>

_Anael Scott : Waouh, et bien merci beaucoup. Ton commentaire m'a réellement vraiment touché. Ensuite, concernant le détail qui "cloche", je suis impressionnée que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte auparavant ;) En fait, j'ai pris quelques liberté par rapport à l'histoire originale. D'abord, car je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer Damon attendre plusieurs mois avant d'aborder Elena... La patience n'est pas la vertu que je préfère ^^ Et puis, en même temps, je voulais coller aux événements de la série. Alors tout se fait en accéléré. Elena est donc plus fragile que dans la série, j'aimais bien l'idée d'aborder un peu plus la psychologie de ce personnage.  
><em>

_Voilà, voilà, je cesse de vous ennuyer.  
><em>

_En espérant que cela vous satisfera,  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>La débâcle des sentiments<strong>

**ASSOUVISSEMENT**

Des arbres à perte de vue, sous ses pieds. Devant ses yeux, cette ligne d'horizon, pâle repère de la démarcation entre la terre et le ciel. Cette ligne qui, où qu'il soit, lui rappelait sans cesse sa fuite en avant. Cet oubli, de sa vie passé, de lui-même, qui lui avait été forcé.

Fuir… Échapper à ce que l'on est, à ce que l'on voudrait tellement être. Quelle est la différence, si infime parfois, entre la personne que l'on représente pour les autres et celle qu'on rêve de devenir, et qui lui semblait pourtant tellement indicible ?

Lui avait fait le choix. Le choix de travestir sa nature, sa personnalité véritable. De l'enfouir au fond de son être, et d'accepter ce que le destin lui avait fait. Il s'était perdu, pour se protéger. Il avait renié ses émotions, ses sentiments, ses pensées, tout ce qui pouvait encore le blesser, afin d'acquérir cette liberté. Celle de faire ce que lui dicte cet autre en lui, cette partie noire, gangrénée, soufflant les ténèbres dans son esprit.

Oui, il lui avait obéi et laissé le total contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées durant plus d'un siècle. Mais en quelques semaines, il semblait avoir perdu cette facilité à occulter ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne parvenait plus à éteindre l'humanité qui lui avait fait défaut durant si longtemps.

Ces derniers jours, Damon les avait passés à errer sans but dans la ville. Il avait trainé énormément du côté de l'ancienne église. A observer sans les voir, les ruines d'un lieu sacré, qui gardait en son sein le plus précieux des trésors…

Il s'était imaginé les retrouvailles avec son amour un millier de fois. Créant des vies fictives dans son esprit, celles qu'ils pourraient avoir, celles qu'ils auraient lorsqu'il l'aurait libéré. A chaque fois, il se voyait heureux, apaisé, auprès d'une Katherine reconnaissante et aimante.

Bien sûr, il savait que le chemin serait parsemé d'embûches, mais ils avaient le temps de tout dénouer, de recommencer sur de nouvelles bases en oubliant les cent quarante années de calvaire, à attendre qu'une fichue comète passe. Mais ce serait bientôt terminé. Cette nuit, le corps de glace et de poussière traverserait le ciel de Mystic Falls. Et le moment serait alors venu de la délivrer…

Ses pensées s'égaraient également vers Elena. Sa réaction en apprenant ce qu'il était, l'avait laissé perplexe. Elle était terrifiée par Stefan, par leur nature. Et pourtant, pourtant elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas chassé, ne s'était pas enfui devant cette révélation… Parce qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, ou parce que c'était lui ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Voulait-elle une image de sauveur, ou l'aimait-elle un peu ?

Conscient que son esprit se perdait dans de sombres hypothèses, il tenta de chasser ces mauvaises idées. Mais Elena ne voulait pas disparaitre. Intrigué, il se demandait ce que cette petite humaine lui avait fait pour qu'il en soit si chamboulé…

Mais plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée, et elle ne l'avait pas appelé, n'était pas venu le voir. Lui avait été lui rendre visite, durant son sommeil. Il l'avait observé longuement. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne se comprenait plus. Il partait toujours avant qu'elle ne se réveille, le cœur et le corps bouleversés.

Les cris macabres d'un corbeau se firent bientôt entendre. Reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité, Damon quitta le sommet de la cascade qui lui servait de point de vue, et prit la direction de la ville. La nuit commençait à tomber, et la veillée ne tarderait plus…

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la place, l'endroit grouillait de monde. La plupart portait des chandelles auxquelles un disque en plastique avait été ajouté, afin d'éviter les coulées de cire sur les doigts. Il tenta de repérer des yeux Elena, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la localiser, une jeune femme l'aborda. Il reconnut la fille du shérif, Caroline Forbes. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et lui tendit une bougie :

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais elle est plus heureuse lorsque tu es dans les parages. Tu la trouveras juste là-bas, continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt la dite-direction.

Damon lui prit le morceau de cire froide, et s'autorisa un sourire en coin, la remerciant. Finalement, cette fille pouvait ne pas être si désespérante que cela. Et se montrer utile.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la silhouette qui ne quittait pas ses pensées. Elle était avec un blond, à l'air gentil, trop peut-être, qui lui transmettait le feu de sa bougie. Damon s'approcha encore et lui tendit la sienne. Sans même prendre la peine de regarder à qui elle faisait face, concentrée sur ses gestes, Elena entreprit de faire entrer en contact les deux extrémités.

-Merci.

Elle dut reconnaitre sa voix, car elle leva aussitôt un visage hébété vers lui.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Il la vit jeter un coup d'œil nerveux vers le blond, qui affichait à présent une mine de chien battu. Puis elle s'écarta de lui. Distance inutile qu'il combla rapidement. Il se plaça derrière elle, se penchant à son oreille :

-Tu sais, cette comète a voyagé dans l'espace durant cent quarante-cinq ans, pour que tu puisses admirer son passage, précisément ce soir.

-Étais-tu là lors de sa dernière apparition… ?

-Oui. Même si je dois avouer que les phénomènes astronomiques n'étaient pas aussi populaires à l'époque.

Elle marqua un silence avant de déclarer doucement :

-Je m'attendais davantage à des excuses ou un plaidoyer, pas à une conversation…normale.

-Aurais-je quelque chose à me faire pardonner ? Quant à te persuader : dans quel but ?

-Je suppose que non, c'est simplement plus social. Je ne sais pas, pour me demander de ne parler de ta…nature à quiconque peut-être.

Damon écoutait les battements réguliers de son cœur, telle une mélodie rassurante, lui soufflant qu'elle ne ressentait aucune peur, aucune animosité. Sa voix était calme, posée. Mais elle refusait encore de se tourner vers lui.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas réellement doué pour les relations, au cas où cela t'aurait échappé.

Il se déplaça ensuite sur le côté, admirant son profil.

-Si tu veux faire le tour de la ville en criant que je suis un vampire, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je t'avoue que cela ne serait pas plaisant, pour moi, comme pour les habitants de cette ville. Mais le choix t'appartient…

-Ils te voudront mort, et tu n'hésiteras pas à te défendre, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Même si, au sens propre du mot, je le suis déjà : mort.

-Je ne comprends pas… Tuer des dizaines de gens ne parait pas t'insuffler la moindre contrariété, pourtant je suis en vie…

Damon se tut un moment. Devait-il mentir, prétendre que tout cela faisait parti d'un plan dont elle était l'un des rouages… Lui faire croire que l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit ? Finalement il opta pour l'honnêteté, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait :

-La mission sauvetage, lorsque ta voiture a plongé, était purement stratégique. Et par la suite, tu m'as touché, je crois. Et toi, pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas un être tel que moi ? conclut-il.

La jeune femme leva enfin les yeux vers lui. L'observant longuement. Puis son regard tomba sur ses lèvres et il la vit rougir. L'habituel sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage admiré :

-Je vois…

Pris en flagrant délit, Elena rougit de plus belle. Avant de tenter de s'expliquer, sous un amusement que le vampire ne chercha pas à cacher.

-Non, ce n'est pas… Je ne suis pas… Non. C'est vrai que tu me plais, à qui ne plairais-tu pas ? On s'est embrassé. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle passion. Matt était gentil mais pas… Bref, entre nous il y a quelque chose. De plus… Je n'en sais rien, on s'entend bien, non ? Et puis… Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, ce qui est paradoxal puisque tu pourrais me liquider en quelques secondes. Mais tu ne me blesseras pas. Je ne pourrais dire pourquoi, mais je le sens. Tu ne veux pas me blesser. Tu le feras sûrement, parce qu'après juste quelques semaines je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Alors que ne pas me voir n'a pas du te perturber plus que ça. Et…

Elle dut prendre conscience que ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens, car elle s'arrêta soudainement et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Son souffle était court d'avoir parlé si vite et de s'être tant perdu en bégaiements. Elle afficha un air contrit :

-Je suis ridicule, pas vrai ?

Damon croisa les bras, un vrai sourire aux lèvres cette fois :

-Je ne dirais pas cela. C'est… intéressant. J'ai beaucoup aimé la première partie. Quant à la deuxième, elle est fausse : je suis venu te voir.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Tu dormais, la coupa-t-il. Je voulais te laisser un peu de temps, pour prendre tes propres décisions.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, souffla-t-elle.

-Cela importe peu. De quoi as-tu envie ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Bonnie les interrompit. Signifiant à son amie qu'elle l'attendait. Damon supposa qu'elles étaient donc venues ensemble. Elena acquiesça. Puis lui fit face à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres, mais d'un air sérieux :

-Demain, 10h.

Elle laissa échapper un rire alors qu'elle rejoignait la jolie métisse et le quittait avec un dernier regard.

Damon l'observa partir, un étrange sentiment au corps. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il n'entendait plus ce monstre au fond de lui, il redevenait un peu celui qu'il avait été… En moins naïf, car l'on ne sortait pas indemne d'une centaine d'années de solitude, et il se rendait à présent compte que cette épreuve l'avait endurci. Suffisamment pour le protéger durant tout ce temps, cependant la fragilité charmante de cette humaine avait percé sa carapace, si facilement. Trop facilement…

Ne souhaitant pas retrouver son « oncle » dans l'immédiat, Damon prit la direction du Grill. Le whisky l'aidait généralement à se vider la tête. Et puis, être social contribuait à ses projets. Il avait encore un objet à récupérer avant de parvenir à lancer la mécanique de son plan. Et pour ce faire, il devrait se faire inviter chez le maire, rien d'insurmontable, le tout serait d'être prudent.

Il rejoint le bar et essaya d'attirer l'attention d'une jeune serveuse qui passait plus de temps à dévorer des yeux l'un des clients qu'à servir les autres. Lassé, il l'appela vivement et plongea son regard dans le sien :

-Sois gentille et sers-moi, chérie. Laisse tomber ce gars, c'est un crétin ! ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au dit adolescent qui rigolait exagérément avec ses copains, à l'air aussi intelligent que lui.

Les paupières de la fille papillonnèrent, signe que l'hypnose avait fonctionné. Elle jeta un regard de mépris au groupe bruyant, puis se dirigea rapidement derrière le bar et revint avec un double scotch qu'elle lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

Certainement perplexe face au brusque changement d'attitude de celle qui quelques secondes auparavant l'allumait, l'adolescent s'approcha d'eux, et attrapa brusquement le bras de la jeune femme :

-Vicky, tu bois un verre avec moi ?

-Je travaille Lockwood, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se dégageant.

Damon tendit l'oreille, soudain intéressé. Ce morveux était donc de la famille du maire… C'était toujours bon à savoir. Dommage qu'il soit sans aucun doute sous verveine, les choses auraient été plus simples dans le cas contraire. Il l'observa un moment avant de déclarer :

-Je peux me tromper, mais je pense que la demoiselle ne veut pas de toi…

L'autre se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Le vampire sourit, satisfait. Au fil des années, il avait appris à apprécier les petits plaisirs, et contrarier les pauvres humains si facilement manipulables était… jouissif. Il vida son verre d'une traite avant de se lever, et de finalement prendre la route du retour. En quittant le Grill, il tomba nez à nez avec Caroline. Sa récente alliée sursauta, avant de se reprendre et de lui adresser une expression mutine :

-Je suis très souvent de bon conseil… Elena était radieuse en rentrant chez elle !

Damon laissa un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres, mais préféra ignorer l'allusion :

-Puis-je te poser une question ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui, mais je ne promets pas de réponse.

-Lors de notre première rencontre, tu te serais jeté sur moi. Et maintenant… Tu « m'arranges le coup » avec ta copine. Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec un sourire malin :

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas si difficile à laisser passer. Elena est ma meilleure amie, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Elle lui adressa un dernier signe avant d'entrer dans le bar. Damon resta un instant pensif, là sur le pas de la porte. Les humains pouvaient se montrer cruels, sadiques, monstrueux… Bien plus que les vampires parfois. Il avait vu tant d'horreurs provoquées par le non-surnaturel, qu'il en était venu à penser que la seule différence entre eux et lui était le refus de l'hypocrisie. Il savait ce qu'il était, quand tant d'autres se cachaient les yeux.

Et puis une personne, sortait du lot, se montrait compatissante, compréhensive, et toute la face du monde changeait. Les hommes avaient la possibilité d'être bons ou mauvais selon leurs envies, lorsque lui était condamné à rester une créature démoniaque… C'était injuste.

Las de ces réflexions éthiques, il coupa court à ses pensées et rentra au manoir, les mains enfoncés au fond des poches, de façon automatique.

OOO

Elena n'avait pu quitter le centre ville, sans faire un détour par le cimetière. Compréhensive, Bonnie lui avait laissé le temps qu'elle souhaitait, l'attendant dans la voiture. La jeune femme était restée un long moment, appuyée sur la tombe, les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé… Lorsque son amie était finalement venue la chercher, elle était frigorifiée et ses yeux étaient rougis. Pourtant cette visite à ses parents lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentait apaisée à cet endroit, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que son corps et son esprit se dissociaient, comme si elle n'existait plus à proprement parler, et se confondait avec le reste de l'univers…

Les yeux fixés sur la route, Elena reprit conscience de la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Bonnie peser sur elle. Elle se tourna vers son amie, avec un air innocent :

-Oui ?

-Rappelle-moi qui a eu la bonne idée de t'emmener ce soir… ?

-D'accord, j'avoue, je suis contente d'être venue. Tu avais raison, merci, admit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Mais je t'en prie. Alors comme ça, tu le vois demain ? glissa la métisse.

Son sourire s'amoindrit un peu :

-Oui, seulement ce n'est pas aussi facile…

-Elena, ça ne l'est jamais. Il faut parfois prendre le risque…

-Pour le moment, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter des complications supplémentaires, répondit-elle avec une moue contrite.

-Je n'en reviens pas de citer Caroline, mais il n'y aura pas de bon moment... Soit tu veux de lui dans ta vie, et tu te fais violence, soit tu n'en veux pas et tu passes à autre chose.

-Lorsque je suis avec lui, j'oublie tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières semaines. Et quand je suis seule, je pense être folle de me lancer dans cette histoire, relation, jeu, ou quoi que ce soit…

-Tu cherches des raisons afin de renoncer, comprit son amie entre les lignes.

-Peut-être. Je suis perdu Bonnie…

-Et bien, vis déjà la journée de demain, tu aviseras après.

-Pourquoi tout parait si évident dans ta bouche ? demanda avec amusement Elena.

-N'oublie pas que je suis médium ! Allez, file, s'exclama son amie en riant, et je veux un compte-rendu téléphonique détaillé de demain !

Elena sortit de la voiture avec soulagement. Elle n'avait eu le cœur de refuser cette sortie à Bonnie, mais la route restait pour elle un moment de pure torture. Son rythme cardiaque s'affolait, sa respiration se raréfiait, et elle sentait son estomac se tordre d'appréhension dès que la portière se refermait sur elle. Des vertiges la prenaient, et à moins de se concentrer sur ses pensées ou une conversation, elle frôlait l'hystérie.

Elle rejoignit finalement la maison avec un dernier signe de main pour l'apprentie sorcière.

Retrouver ses amies lui faisait du bien. Même si elle était celle qui s'était à l'origine éloigné. Elle leur était reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir abandonné, malgré son caractère sinistre et ses silences.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall, toute la bâtisse était plongée dans l'obscurité. Jenna travaillait tard. Elle défit son manteau, et le fit pendre au crochet, quand des bruits indistincts lui parvinrent. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra : quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur… Elle resta paralysée un moment, la respiration de plus en plus courte. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avança lentement, les jambes flageolantes. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne parvienne à l'entrée du salon. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait rien, mais les sons semblaient provenir de cette pièce. Elle saisit le premier objet à sa portée : un vase, et le brandit en l'air tout en allumant la lumière et en criant subitement :

-Ne bougez pas !

C'est alors que la scène lui apparut : son frère et Vicky s'embrassaient goulument allongés sur le canapé. Enfin, ils s'embrassaient avant de sursauter violemment face à cette soudaine offensive. Vicky s'affala sur le sol, l'air tétanisée. Et Jérémy l'observait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser…

-Elena, s'étrangla-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je rentre chez moi. La vraie question est que fait-elle ici ! répondit la jeune femme, horrifiée, en désignant Vicky.

-C'est ma petite amie, grommela son frère.

Elena resta un moment hébétée. Elle avait toujours considérée Vicky comme une gentille fille, un peu paumée mais sans une once de méchanceté en elle. Seulement, elle savait également que la sœur de Matt n'était pas des plus sérieuses, surtout en ce qui concernait les garçons et elle craignait que Jérémy en souffre.

-Jer' je peux te parler une minute s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne peux dire devant Vicky. Et si c'est uniquement pour me faire la morale, non, définitivement, je ne veux pas l'entendre Elena.

Vicky se leva et se planta devant elle.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour ton frère…? Tu es la dernière personne qui puisse me juger, après ce que tu as fait au mien ! Le larguer en public, et draguer ouvertement un autre quelques jours plus tard… C'est vraiment minable !

Sur ce, elle quitta la maison, suivit d'un Jérémy au regard noir. Elena perçut les bruits de leur dispute, à l'extérieur, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle avait l'impression d'être vidée… D'un pas machinal, elle rejoignit sa chambre, se déshabilla, se lava les dents, puis se coucha. A ce moment là, couchée dans son lit, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues…

Lorsque le soleil la réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait mieux. Déterminée, elle se posta à sa fenêtre, et observa la rue, paisible et lumineuse. Peu importait la fin de soirée de la veille, aujourd'hui elle voyait Damon, et tout allait bien !

Elle se prépara avec attention, choisissant avec soin ses vêtements. Se concentrer sur des choses futiles, l'empêchait de trop penser. Elle changea de style une bonne dizaine de fois. Attacha et détacha ses cheveux devant le miroir, hésitante.

Et enfin, l'heure attendue arriva.

Installée dans le canapé, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, elle sentait l'impatience monter en elle. Deux coups frappés sur le bois dur de la porte d'entrée retentirent bientôt. Elena prit son temps avant de lui ouvrir, ne voulant pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle l'avait guetté. Elle pensait le voir sur le perron, mais il avait apparemment tenu à mettre en scène son apparition.

Et la jeune femme devait bien admettre qu'appuyé contre sa voiture décapotée rutilante, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, bras croisés, cheveux en bataille et sourire charmeur accroché au visage, il était d'un effet saisissant…

Lentement, elle le rejoignit.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour… Prête ? demanda-t-il.

Elena lui répondit par une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée :

-C'est moi qui ait fixé le rendez-vous, rappela-t-elle. Et je n'aime pas énormément les ballades en voiture ces derniers temps…

Le sourire éclatant du vampire s'accentua.

-Excepté en ma compagnie ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'utiliserons pas de carburant aujourd'hui : une randonnée te tenterait-elle ?

La question étant purement rhétorique, il n'attendit pas avant d'ajouter, en retirant ses lunettes et l'examinant de bas en haut :

-En tout cas, ta tenue s'y prête bien, très jolie…commenta-t-il de sa voix grave, presque envoûtante.

Elena détourna le regard, rougissante, affichant cependant sur son visage, contrastant avec son air gêné, un sourire mutin. Puis baissa les yeux, examinant son propre look. Il est vrai qu'avec son short en jeans, ses tennis blanches assorties à son top échancré à bretelle en dentelle, et la chemise bleue légère qui le surmontait, elle se prêtait bien à la marche… Et puis, tout valait mieux qu'un nouveau tour en voiture !

Ses yeux revinrent vers lui, et elle constata qu'il continuait de la dévorer du regard. Elle dévia bientôt l'attention du vampire vers son visage en lui demandant :

-Nous en aurons pour longtemps ?

-Compterais-tu les heures de supplice que tu passes avec moi… ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Disons simplement que si tu ne souhaites pas m'entendre me plaindre toutes les cinq minutes de faim ou de soif, il serait intéressant que je prenne un sac à dos.

Il lui décocha un nouveau sourire :

-Fais vite !

* * *

><p>Ils marchaient depuis plus de deux heures à une allure soutenue lorsqu'Elena, essoufflée, se stoppa net, et s'assit sur un rocher. Elle ouvrit son sac et en tira la bouteille d'eau puis enleva sa chemise et l'y rangea. Damon, qui avançait devant elle, se rendit compte de son arrêt, et la rejoignit, s'installant à ses côtés.<p>

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ma condition physique est juste moins bonne que la tienne, répondit-elle avant d'avaler de longues gorgées de liquide tiède.

-Tu es écarlate… lui fit-il remarquer d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir :

-Excuse-moi de n'être qu'humaine !

Elena eut à peine le temps de noter le sourire en coin qui s'étalait sur les lèvres fines du vampire, qu'elle fut soulevée et entraînée à toute vitesse à travers les chemins sinueux de la forêt. Son cri se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle fut bientôt lâchée et propulsée dans les airs jusqu'à tomber brutalement dans une eau froide. Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau noire du lac, et instinctivement battit des pieds afin de regagner une surface qui semblait bien loin. L'angoisse, entrecoupée de souvenirs de cette nuit douloureuse, faillirent la forcer à abandonner, mais elle ignora les battements effrénés de son cœur et le manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons et persévéra. Lorsque le supplice lui parut ne pas avoir de fin, elle se sentit tirée vers le haut, et reconnut les bras de Damon l'encerclant. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules, la tête appuyée contre son cou, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Il leur fit rejoindre une zone moins profonde, mais elle ne desserra pas pour autant son étreinte, le contraignant à la porter, ce qui ne semblait pas lui demander beaucoup d'efforts.

-Te voilà rafraichie, murmura-t-il d'un ton léger.

Devant son manque de réaction, il instaura une distance infime entre eux, chassa du bout des doigts les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage, et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée qui m'ait traversé l'esprit…

-C'était stupide, grommela la jeune femme pour seule réponse.

-Tu dramatises. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, tu es en sécurité avec moi.

-Oui, alors tu vois, j'aurais pu y croire si tu n'avais pas essayé de me faire mourir de peur, s'écria-t-elle vivement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, dans une vaine tentative de paraître davantage en colère qu'elle ne l'était réellement, et se détacha de lui en regagnant la rive, d'un pas pressé, sous les rires de Damon. Elle s'élança dans la forêt, à la recherche de ses affaires, insensible au fait d'être suivie ou pas. Elle n'eut pas à aller fort loin, retrouvant sans mal le gros rocher à côté duquel l'attendait son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit sa chemise. Puis tira sur le bas de son top trempé et l'enleva, le balançant rageusement au sol.

Pas le temps de se rhabiller que, sans qu'elle ne l'entende arriver, deux bras l'encerclèrent et un torse se colla à son dos. Elle le sentit poser les lèvres tout contre son cou.

-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, presque enfantin.

-Enormément !

Il laissa glisser sa bouche sur la peau frémissante d'Elena :

-Vraiment ?

La jeune femme soupira brièvement pour se redonner contenance et s'arracha de son étreinte. Elle enfila son vêtement et enfin se tourna vers lui.

-Où m'emmènes-tu Damon ?

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Je peux t'aider à avancer plus rapidement si tu le souhaites, proposa-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Non merci ! Je préfère encore ne plus sentir mes jambes…

-Bien, je n'insiste pas.

Il rit légèrement et lui attrapa la main. De l'autre, il plaça le sac sur son épaule et puis entraîna la jeune femme sur le chemin. Elena hésita un moment puis entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Suis-je pardonné ?

-Ne me fais pas regretter ça ! répondit-elle seulement.

La marche ne dura plus qu'une dizaine de minutes, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à une cascade qui accueillait à ses pieds un petit lac. Une cabane en bois, à moitié détruite, trônait à quelques mètres de là.

-Je ne connais pas cet endroit…

-Aucune route de randonnée ne passe par ici.

-Pourquoi… commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée lorsqu'il s'assit au sol, tirant sur sa main.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés, dans le gravier qui couvrait le sol. Et il planta son regard dans le sien.

-C'est précisément à cet endroit que ma nature a changé.

-Tu as été transformé en vampire ici ?

-Oui, du moins j'y ai fini ma transition…

-Je m'attendais à un lieu moins…paisible. Je ne sais pas, comme une grande ville… Enfin, je veux dire, un endroit où se faire attaquer est plus fréquent…

Damon eut un sourire sarcastique :

-Je te parle d'une époque où les attaques étaient fréquentes à Mystic Falls…

-Quelle époque exactement ?

-1864. Vingt-sept vampires avaient élu domicile ici. Autant dire que mieux valait ne pas sortir la nuit.

-Pourquoi ? Le soleil brille, pourtant tu es ici.

Il éleva leurs mains jointes jusqu'à ses yeux.

-La bague que tu vois là me le permet. Les autres sont condamnés à ne plus voir le jour.

Il marqua un temps de silence, semblant songeur.

-Continue, le pressa-t-elle doucement.

-Katherine faisait partie des vingt-sept. Elle nous a transformés, Stefan et moi. Son plan était de nous garder, tous les deux, pour toujours.

-Tu étais au courant de ce ménage à trois version vampire ?

-Non. Je savais qu'elle nous voyait chacun à notre tour. Mais je pensais être le seul à qui elle promettrait l'éternité. Être un vampire ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, tout ce que je voulais, c'était elle.

-Comment devient-on un vampire ?

-Il faut boire de leur sang, puis mourir, et enfin se nourrir de sang humain…

-Tu buvais le sang de Katherine ? murmura-t-elle écœurée par cette idée.

Il sourit faiblement.

-J'ai eu la même réaction que toi, la première fois. Mais quand l'enjeu est un avenir avec ton amour, tu n'hésites pas…

-Et ton frère le faisait également ?

-C'est plus compliqué. Stefan était hypnotisé lors de ces moments-là, il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

-Et Katherine a fini par vous tuer ?

-Pas exactement…

Son regard bleu quitta le sien, et il s'allongea, sa main libre sous sa tête, l'autre toujours liée à celle d'Elena.

-Les membres des familles fondatrices ont chassé les vampires. En une nuit, ils les ont tous arrêtés, et enfermés dans l'église, à laquelle ils ont mis feu. Je me suis fait tirer dessus en tentant de sauver Katherine.

-Stefan m'a dit qu'elle avait péri dans l'incendie… murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, posant la tête sur son torse, dans un élan de réconfort.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, dit-il soudain.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Comment ça ?

-Katherine avait dans son entourage une sorcière, qui s'est engagé à la protéger d'un sort en échange d'un service de ma part.

-Donc elle est vivante…

-Ou ce qui s'en approche : lorsqu'un vampire ne mange pas, il se… dessèche.

-C'est pour elle que tu es revenue à Mystic Falls, comprit-Elena.

Il ne répondit rien, et Elena se fit violence pour ne pas le questionner davantage. Elle refusait de penser qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Elle sentait qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et elle ne tenait pas à gâcher ce faible lien. Il avait eu une vie, une longue vie, avant elle et elle n'avait droit à aucune prise sur son passé. Néanmoins, ne souhaitant pas abandonner le sujet alors qu'il se confiait enfin à elle, elle demanda :

-L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu étais enchaîné à l'éternité malgré toi, pourtant tu avais l'air conscient du fait de devenir un vampire…

-Je voulais seulement ne plus jamais être seul… Ma mère est décédée lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mon père ne me portait pas beaucoup d'affection, et mon frère allait se marier. Je n'avais rien dans la vie, alors j'ai plongé sur cette opportunité… Mais quand Katherine s'est retrouvée prisonnière de ce tombeau, j'ai décidé de ne pas achever la transition.

-Tu avais vraiment décidé de mourir… ?

-Je n'avais plus de raison de rester, attendre seul durant plus d'un siècle m'était insupportable.

-Que s'est-il passé finalement ?

-Stefan a craqué, et s'est transformé. Il m'a entraîné avec lui, pour que l'on soit ensemble…

-Tu lui en as voulu, pour ça.

-Beaucoup. Mais j'ai quitté la ville parce qu'il m'effrayait. Cette nouvelle vie m'horrifiait, et lui s'amusait comme jamais…

-Et maintenant ?

-J'ai accepté ce que je suis. Un monstre, sans sentiment, regrets ou remords. J'ai fait des choses horribles Elena, et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Il planta son regard dans le sien. La jeune femme ne savait pas s'il disait cela pour la provoquer, l'ennuyer ou l'apeurer. Elle répondit donc simplement :

-Un homme insensible ne serait pas revenu pour une femme… Et n'aurait pas pris soin d'une fille un peu perdue. Tu m'as demandé de t'accorder ma confiance : tu l'as.

Il lui sourit, un de ces vrais sourires, très rares, dans lesquels aucun sous-entendu ne prenait place, puis posa brièvement les lèvres sur son front.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment près du lac, Damon racontant les anecdotes plus légères d'une époque révolue. Lorsque le ventre d'Elena s'éveilla, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Ils se mirent en route, mais le chemin fut plus que long.

Dès le porche franchit, la jeune femme s'écroula sous les rires de Damon qui ne cessait de s'amuser de sa faible résistance à la marche. Jenna fit son apparition dans le salon, intriguée. Elena la vit observer la scène avec perplexité. Elle grommela comme explication :

-Il a tenté de partager sa passion pour la randonnée…

Sa tante lui sourit, compatissante, puis s'avança jusque Damon et lui tendit la main.

-Ravie de te rencontrer enfin. La dernière fois tu n'as pas pu me saluer, tes mains étaient prises…

Elena rougit légèrement sous l'allusion, et ne souhaitant pas laisser Damon répondre à la provocation, elle les interrompit :

-Tu veux que je m'occupe du repas ?

-Oh oui, par pitié, éloigne Jenna du four ! lança une voix depuis le couloir.

Elena observa son frère alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il parlait à nouveau, blaguait, et souriait. Vicky avait peut-être un effet positif sur lui après tout… Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait que remarquer ses yeux rouges et son teint pâle : signe que s'il jouait l'enjoué, il ne l'était pas forcément. Il enlaça Jenna, qui prit un air offusqué :

-Hey. On fait ce qu'on peut, tout le monde n'est pas doué pour la cuisine !

-Moi je peux m'en charger, si italien vous convient…

Damon avait récupéré son air charmeur, essayant visiblement de se faire adopter. Et Elena nota que cela semblait plaire à sa tante, quant à Jérémy, il ne paraissait pas hostile à l'idée.

Elle accompagna le vampire dans la cuisine. S'installant sur le retour du plan de travail, en le regardant ouvrir le réfrigérateur et en extraire divers ingrédients comme s'il était chez lui.

-As-tu besoin de manger aussi ? Je veux dire en plus du sang.

-Non. Mais je peux.

-Et laisse-moi deviner : tu es un excellent chef ? déclara-t-elle avec amusement.

-Evidemment !

Il lui sourit :

-J'ai eu tout le temps d'apprendre…

Il découpait à présent soigneusement, d'un geste sûr et rapide, les légumes avant de les jeter dans une poêle où chauffait un filet d'huile d'olive.

La jeune femme ne parvenait à le quitter des yeux, son air concentré lui allant décidément trop bien. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées, quand il lui demanda :

-Que comptes-tu faire demain ?

-Je… retourne en cours, avoua-t-elle finalement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air emballée, fit-il remarquer.

-Pas vraiment… Je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec les gens, leurs paroles de réconfort, et leur pitié. Je ne sais pas comment agir.

-Tu sais, généralement lorsque quelqu'un te demande si ça va, il n'attend pas la vérité. Prétendre aller bien ne sera pas compliqué : c'est déjà ce que tu fais avec ton entourage.

-Tu t'es aperçu de ça…

-Je sais également que tu vas mieux lorsque je suis là, sourit-il narquois.

-Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que je ne prétends pas ?

-Caroline a peut-être laissé échapper ce fait…

Il s'approcha d'elle, se collant contre ses jambes jointes :

-Et peut-être également parce que lorsque je suis prêt de toi, comme maintenant, ton cœur s'emballe…

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rosir.

-Tu peux réellement l'entendre ?

-Oh oui…

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin, taquin, puis retrouva sa place près des casseroles.

-Veux-tu que je t'amène au lycée demain ? la questionna-t-il d'un ton neutre, comme si la scène précédente n'avait pas eu lieu.

-C'est gentil, mais Bonnie t'a devancé.

-Bien, alors je viendrais te chercher. C'est prêt !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre autour d'un carpaccio qui ne laissa aucun des humains présents indifférents. Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Elena, la discussion ne retomba que pour leur permettre de mâcher et avaler.

Elle débarrassa ensuite la table avec Jenna, qui interdit à Damon de toucher à la vaisselle sous prétexte que le cuisinier ne devait en plus ranger.

Le vampire se retrouva donc à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Jérémy, qui au début s'enthousiasma d'avoir enfin un adversaire. Avant de grommeler qu'il était bien trop bon pour n'avoir encore jamais joué.

Les deux femmes les rejoignirent, et assistèrent à la défaite écrasante de l'adolescent. Celui-ci les laissa pour sa chambre, et Jenna se tourna vers Damon :

-Tu sais que tu ne dors pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Etonnamment je m'en doutais un peu oui…

Il sourit :

-Je comptais vous quitter. J'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie mesdemoiselles.

Il prit la main de Jenna et y appliqua les lèvres. Elena vit pour la première fois, sa tante perdre de sa superbe et devenir gênée. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il apportait une nouvelle dynamique à sa famille.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au seuil, et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'il détourna son visage et posa les lèvres sur sa joue, puis murmura :

-Attend-moi en haut.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Intriguée, Elena referma la porte, souhaita une bonne nuit à sa tante, et grimpa les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était à peine entrée, que des coups se faisaient entendre sur sa vitre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent pas la silhouette de Damon. Pourtant, deux secondes plus tard, il était à ses côtés.

-Je tenais à te dire au-revoir décemment… sourit-il.

Il posa les mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, se retrouvant avec délice après cette longue période loin l'un de l'autre. C'était doux, tendre, complètement différent de ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé.

Il s'écarta d'elle, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Chacun restant immobile durant plusieurs secondes. Puis, au même moment, ils fondirent l'un vers l'autre. Damon l'enlaça et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes à nouveau.

Dans ses bras, Elena se sentait enfin apaisée de nouveau. Comme si seule sa présence parvenait encore à lui faire ressentir quelque chose, comme si les jours sans lui n'avaient eu aucune saveur, aucune raison d'être.

Perdue dans leur étreinte, elle revint rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'elle le sentit lui mordiller les lèvres et accepta aussitôt de lui offrir sa bouche. Ils s'explorèrent durant un long moment, savourant ce simple contact pourtant si intime. Sa langue avait entrepris de la rendre folle, rendant son rythme cardiaque frénétique et véritablement affolant, à mesure que continuait ce baiser langoureux. Une main de Damon passa sous sa chemise, caressant la peau nue de son dos. Un frémissement l'électrisa toute entière au toucher de ses doigts frais. Ses lèvres ne lui laissaient aucun répit, alors qu'il resserra son étreinte, la collant à lui, à la limite de l'indécence. Pantelante, elle emmêla ses doigts dans les courtes mèches couleur corbeau, s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas voir ses jambes la lâcher. Devinant sa soudaine faiblesse, au bout d'une longue caresse le long de sa cuisse, le vampire l'attrapa sous les fesses et la souleva tout contre lui. Elena referma ses longues jambes sur sa taille, l'encerclant totalement. A bout de souffle, elle dut détacher ses lèvres des siennes et il en profita pour plonger la tête dans son cou. Il laissa des sillons humides sur la peau sensible, déposant voluptueusement des baisers autour de sa carotide. Pas un instant, la jeune femme ne craint qu'il en vienne à la mordre, trop perdue dans les sensations qui déferlaient en elle. La main dans son dos se déplaça, s'enhardit, s'arrondissant sur le galbe d'un sein. Elena laissa échapper un gémissement. Embrasée par l'ardeur du vampire, dont le désir se faisait sentir contre son bassin, elle laissa ses mains dériver sur son torse, détachant lentement les boutons de sa chemise sombre, et caressa les pectoraux au passage.

La portant toujours, Damon s'avança vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber sur le dos, donnant à la jeune femme la maîtrise de la situation. En souriant, elle entreprit de lui retirer le vêtement, devenu embarrassant, et de prendre possession de son corps, embrassant la chair tendue sur les muscles déliés, puis elle descendit sur le ventre aux abdominaux finement dessinés et leur administra le même sort. Avant de se redresser, et d'une main tremblante d'excitation, défaire la boucle de ceinture, qu'elle enleva et laisser choir au sol, sous le regard fort intéressé du vampire. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin malin, celui qu'il avait tendance à porter, et avec une lenteur calculée retira sa propre chemise, dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et se baissa, appuyant la poitrine contre son torse, et se frottant sensuellement contre lui. Il lui envoya un sourire éclatant avant de la retourner sur le matelas d'un mouvement des hanches, se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Il chercha ses lèvres et lui donna un nouveau de ces baisers à se damner, dont elle ressortait la respiration coupée et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de la sienne, ses mains étaient parties à l'aventure du corps vallonné, tantôt effleurant à peine, tantôt étreignant de façon enivrante. Il les remplaça bientôt par ses lèvres, embrasant la peau frémissante sur son passage. Tandis qu'il descendait toujours plus bas, la jeune femme s'agrippa à ses mèches désordonnées alors que son corps se cambrait sous la sensation. Gêné dans sa progression par le vêtement, Damon se redressa ensuite sur les genoux afin de l'aider à retirer son short en jeans. Il fit glisser doucement la matière rugueuse le long de ses longues jambes fuselées, admirant la peau brune satinée, et la laissant en sous-vêtements. Pas pour bien longtemps, car sans attendre il dégrafa l'attache du soutien-gorge, qu'il abandonna sur le côté. Enfin, il attrapa le fin morceau de dentelle et tira doucement dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place sur le sol. Il grava cette image d'elle, nue, dans l'expectative, tellement troublante de fragilité. Puis, il reprit sa découverte du corps féminin avec les lèvres. Laissant des marques humides sur son sillage. En passant les bras sous ses fesses, il l'attrapa aux hanches, la maintenant tout contre lui. Elena ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque sa langue goûta son intimité, suivi de nombreux autres alors qu'il lui faisait subir la plus exaltante des tortures. Des vagues de chaleur déferlaient en elle, telles des ondes se propageant dans son être, engourdissant le moindre de ses muscles, enveloppant son esprit d'une brume voluptueuse. Le plaisir la saisit brutalement, une lame qui électrisa son corps, le soulevant du matelas. Elle retomba lourdement, sans force. Il releva la tête vers elle, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, le regard brillant et les pupilles dilatées.

Un frisson la parcourut de la tête au pied, mais elle ne put déterminer si cela était du au froid ou à la délicieuse excitation qui s'emparait à nouveau de ses sens. Son partenaire s'en rendit compte car aussitôt il quitta son propre jeans avant de s'allonger sur elle, la couvrant de son corps. La jeune femme entoura sa taille des jambes, se serrant encore contre lui. Sa respiration était erratique, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Le désir avait envahi la moindre parcelle de son être, occultant de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Elle ne ressentait plus que la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau, la chaleur de ses yeux pétillants fixés aux siens, elle n'entendait que son souffle pressé, ne voyait que son sourire… Précipitamment, elle glissa les doigts jusqu'à son boxer, nota la turgescence qui le déformait, et en insérant une main tremblante entre le tissu soyeux et la peau palpitante, caressa le membre dur. Un grognement incontrôlé fit vibrer la gorge du vampire, avant qu'il ne chasse sa main, avec un rictus narquois, et ne retire lui-même le dernier vêtement à empêcher leur fusion. Il se pencha vers son visage et embrassa lentement ses lèvres. Ce baiser chaste se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sulfureux lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent férocement, se dévorèrent. Impatiente, la jeune femme se frottait lascivement contre lui.

Damon se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses offertes et d'un mouvement du bassin, s'introduisit en elle, la complétant entièrement. Elena se cambra sous le plaisir, enfonçant inconsciemment les ongles dans la peau ferme de son dos, s'accrochant à ses épaules. Elle s'abandonnait totalement à lui, accompagnant des hanches le rythme qu'il assurait. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, son esprit se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir. Elle le sentait monter crescendo en elle, douce chaleur qui se propageait dans tous ses membres. Chaque ployée la rapprochait davantage de l'explosion, d'une jouissance qu'elle savait exquise. Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres finit de la combler, elle se contracta violemment autour de lui et il se déversa en elle peu après.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Lui, la tête posée au creux de son cou et elle serrée contre son corps. Puis il se retira et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, appuyé sur un coude. Il l'observa longtemps. Elena ne parvenait à lire ses émotions dans ses yeux, mais il lui semblait qu'il la couvait du regard. Cette impression se renforça lorsqu'il posa le bout des doigts sur sa joue, délicatement.

-Tu sembles pensif…

-Je suis heureux, je crois. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me parait être une éternité.

Il lui sourit doucement, avant de détourner le regard en s'allongeant sur le dos. La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras, posant la tête sur son torse.

-Moi aussi.


	14. Bouleversement

_Coucou à tous, toutes  
><em>

_Après beaucoup -beaucoup- d'attente, ce chapitre est enfin là ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou alertes. Merci tout particulier à _fandedelena _qui sait comment motiver un ''auteur'' ;) J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture,  
><em>

_Pauline.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>La débâcle des sentiments<strong>

**BOULEVERSEMENT**

Lorsqu'Elena se réveilla, elle nota son changement de position. Elle se trouvait couchée sur le côté, un bras de Damon l'encerclant, la main posée sur son sein, l'autre sur son ventre. Son dos était collé au torse du vampire, et elle percevait son souffle tiède sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna aux souvenirs de la veille. La nuit avait été courte, mais oh combien satisfaisante… Damon s'était employé à lui faire découvrir le plaisir. Encore et encore, jusqu'aux petites heures. Elle n'aurait pu penser qu'un tel sentiment d'extase soit possible, et n'aurait jamais imaginé le ressentir un jour.

Il dut se rendre compte que le sommeil l'avait quitté, car les doigts qui reposaient sur sa peau s'activèrent, caressant sa chair frémissante. Les lèvres qu'elle avait tant embrassées se posèrent sur son cou, légères et humides. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et sut qu'il l'avait entendu quand elle sentit son sourire tout contre son épiderme sensible.

-Bonjour, lui souffla-t-il de sa voix grave et basse.

Elle fit une moue amusée qu'il ne pouvait voir, mécontente qu'il parvienne si facilement à lui faire perdre pied, alors qu'il paraissait toujours maître de ses moyens. Elle répliqua alors en remuant lascivement les fesses sur son entrejambes viril, qui s'éveilla subitement. Un grondement s'éleva de la gorge de son amant, faisant sourire de façon satisfaite la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix feignant l'innocence.

Damon resserra son étreinte sur le corps mince, et y balada les doigts. Elena suffoqua lorsque ceux-ci s'égarèrent vers son bas-ventre, s'attardant sur la chair la plus sensible de son être. Elle se cambra, rejetant la tête sur son épaule, de longs gémissements lui échappant à mesure que le feu, accompagnant cette douce torture, s'intensifiait en elle. Ses sons se firent plus aigus lorsque les doigts habiles pénétrèrent son intimité. Son esprit s'embruma, et le plaisir la traversa. Essoufflée, elle s'immobilisa un instant afin de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais leur position ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité. Alors, avec la bonne volonté du vampire, sans laquelle elle aurait été incapable de le faire bouger d'un millimètre, Elena se retourna vers lui, et le poussa pour que son dos rencontre le matelas. Sensuellement, elle passe une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille, et se pencha. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, se pressant lentement l'une contre l'autre. Puis la jeune femme les quitta, et laissa dériver les siennes le long de la mâchoire, du cou, du torse, de Damon dont le souffle se faisait plus profond. Elena descendit sur son ventre, sentant les abdominaux se contracter de façon inconsciente sous ses lèvres. Elle glissa encore plus bas, et referma sa bouche autour de lui. Il poussa une plainte rauque, et passa une main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme qui entreprenait de le rendre fou.

Elena le retraçait de la langue lorsqu'il se redressa et l'attira à lui. Elle se retrouva assise sur lui, et l'encercla de ses jambes, resserrant leur étreinte. Il récupéra ses lèvres de façon presque brutale, enflammée. Un de ses bras se perdit du côté de la chute de reins d'Elena, et en la guidant d'une main sur les fesses, il s'enfonça en elle.

Leurs souffles erratiques se confondaient, puis il laissa sa bouche pour la laisser respirer et embrassa la peau fine de sa gorge. La jeune femme pencha la tête de côté, lui donnant plus d'accès. De ses hanches, elle imprimait un rythme soutenu, que le vampire suivait sans mal. Accrochée à ses épaules, elle planta inconsciemment les ongles dans la chair ferme lorsqu'il se libéra en elle et que l'orgasme l'emporta quelques secondes plus tard.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était persuadée que Damon n'en ratait pas une pulsation. Reprenant sa respiration au creux de son cou, la jeune femme sursauta violemment lorsque deux coups sur la porte de sa chambre se firent entendre. Puis s'éleva la voix bourrue mais moqueuse de Jeremy :

-C'est gentil à toi de réveiller toute la maison Elena. Dommage que Jenna soit déjà partie, elle vient de manquer le show. Mais si tu pouvais attendre que j'ai fui avant d'entamer la deuxième séance ça m'arrangerait !

Horrifiée, la jeune femme l'écouta rire alors qu'il descendait les escaliers avec la discrétion d'un bulldozer. Elle reporta son attention sur Damon. Son regard prétendait l'innocence, mais le traditionnel sourire en coin avait étiré ses lèvres.

Elle eut une moue désespéré et soupira bruyamment, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du vampire, tentant de cacher la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues.

La main de Damon joua dans ses longues mèches alors que son rire retentissait dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela-t-elle sans changer de position.

-Hey, ne m'en veux pas à moi, tu es celle qui est trop bruyante.

Il était franchement amusé maintenant, et en le regardant, Elena remarqua que ses yeux brillaient. Son cœur rata un battement face à cette vision, il ne lui avait jamais paru si jeune. Pensée paradoxale lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il avait plus d'un siècle…

Son regard dériva vers ses lèvres, et elle s'apprêtait à s'en approcher quand un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre.

-Bonnie ! comprit-elle horrifiée. C'est elle qui doit m'amener au lycée.

En moins de cinq minutes, Elena s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain et avait foncé dans la douche tout en se brossant les dents. Elle en sortit tout aussi rapidement et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Elle récupéra son sac, et fonça vers la porte d'entrée quand Damon se matérialisa devant celle-ci avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

Il souriait, de façon presque tendre, mais ses yeux traduisaient son amusement. Il l'enlaça et posa brièvement les lèvres sur les siennes, puis lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-Bonne journée à toi également Elena. Souviens-toi que je viens te chercher.

Elena ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'égarer sur le corps de Damon. Détaillant ses mèches emmêlées, ses yeux azur, puis descendant sur son torse nu, et poursuivant jusqu'à rencontrer la lisière de son jeans sombre. Une moue frustrée se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Mais tout à son inspection, elle s'était laissé distraire, et en reportant son attention sur le visage parfait du vampire, elle remarqua alors seulement qu'il lui tenait la porte ouverte. De sa voiture, Bonnie les observait, intriguée.

Rougissante, Elena se hâta vers son amie, et agita la main en direction de Damon :

-A ce soir !

Elle monta dans l'habitacle, reconnaissant le désormais habituel pincement au ventre alors qu'elle refermait la portière. Elle attacha sa ceinture d'une main fébrile. Pourquoi était-ce si dur d'accomplir des gestes pourtant si familiers… Avant que la panique ne s'empare totalement d'elle, Bonnie prit la parole.

-Donc… Je suppose qu'entre toi et Damon les choses ont avancé…

En tournant la tête, Elena put voir que la jeune sorcière faisait de son mieux pour garder un ton neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et un sourire menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

-On peut dire ça.

-Elena… Les détails ! s'impatienta Bonnie après un moment de silence.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant si elle devait tout avouer à son amie, ou bien si elle devait garder une partie des récents évènements pour elle. Elle décida finalement de passer la question concernant la nature vampirique de son amant.

-Nous avons passé la journée d'hier ensemble : une randonnée, mes pieds en sont encore meurtris ! On a beaucoup parlé. Et puis, il nous a préparé le dîner. Jenna et Jer ont l'air de l'apprécier…

-Et finalement vous avez fini par organiser une pyjama party, ça a du sens… sourit la jolie métisse.

-Bonnie ! Non… Ce n'était pas… prémédité. Il est revenu après que Jenna soit hors de vue. Pour me dire au-revoir décemment – ses paroles. Ça a juste un peu dérapé…

-Et le 'au-revoir' c'est transformé en 'bonjour'. Je suis admirative.

-_Et moi quelque peu envieuse…_

La mâchoire d'Elena se décrocha lorsque la voix de Caroline s'échappa du tableau de bord.

-Tu nous as mis sur haut-parleur ?! demanda-t-elle incrédule à Bonnie.

Son amie lui adressa un faux sourire désolé.

-Tu connais Caroline, elle ne voulait pas être la dernière au courant.

-_J'ai apprécié la version courte, maintenant je veux connaître la moindre seconde de ce qu'il s'est passé _!

-D'accord, accepta la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux. Alors, il est venu me chercher à 10H02, puis nous sommes partis à travers la forêt. Nous sommes passés devant ce vieil arbre, tu sais le saule pleureur. Ensuite nous avons vu ce magnifique parterre de fougères, c'était un bon moment.

-_Ne joue pas à ça Gilbert, passe à la partie intéressante _! ordonna la voix de la blonde.

-Il a escaladé la fenêtre de ma chambre…

-_C'est romantique_…

-Et périlleux, ajouta Bonnie plus terre à terre.

-Il m'a embrassé, et il a fini par rester pour la nuit. Il n'y a rien à en dire de plus, soupira Elena.

-Mais ce n'était pas bon ?! taquina la sorcière.

-_Je parie que si_ ! _Elle ne serait pas aussi évasive dans le cas contraire_…

-C'est vrai. En plus ça expliquerait sa façon de le regarder ce matin. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus juste devant mes yeux. Je m'étonne encore que la peau de Damon ne se soit pas consumée devant tant d'ardeur…

-_Prise en flagrant délit ma belle_…

-Ok, ok. J'admets que c'était intense, vraiment intense. Et que je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant. Fin de l'histoire.

-_Tout pile, vous êtes arrivées_ !

Elena remarqua alors qu'en effet, elles venaient de se garer devant le lycée, et que, téléphone en main, Caroline leur adressait de grands signes de la main. La jeune femme n'avait pas fait deux pas en dehors de la voiture, que la blonde l'enserrait dans une étreinte étouffante.

-Je suis trop contente que tu reviennes, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu as manqué à tout le monde ici.

Effectivement, toutes les personnes qu'elles rencontraient la saluaient. Comme si elle était de retour après de longues vacances, ou un arrêt maladie, et que chacun s'en félicitait. Ils lui touchaient affectueusement l'épaule, lui adressaient de grands sourire et lui demandaient comment ça allait.

Si au début, elle prétendit bien se porter, elle se surprit à ne plus mentir à mesure que passait la journée. Ses amies l'encadraient, s'assurant qu'elle ne craque pas, mais leurs craintes se révélèrent injustifiées. Ses pensées étaient moins moroses que celles des dernières semaines. Retrouver un endroit familier lui faisait du bien. Récupérer une situation sociale également. Mais la principale idée qui l'aidait à garder le moral était de savoir qu'elle reverrait Damon quelques heures plus tard.

Ses cours se déroulèrent plutôt bien, dans l'ensemble, les professeurs appréciant son courage de faire face aux études si tôt après ce terrible drame. Ce n'est que lors de son dernier cours, d'histoire avec Mr Tanner, que sa bonne humeur s'envola.

La classe était entièrement silencieuse, ne prêtant qu'une attention partielle aux paroles prononcées d'un ton monotone. Elena en profitait pour laisser son esprit dériver, quand Tanner l'interrogea sur une question à laquelle lui-même n'aurait pu répondre si elle n'était pas inscrite dans son manuel. Rougissante, la jeune femme bégaya qu'elle ne savait pas, sous le regard triomphant du professeur.

-Faire son retour est bien beau Mlle Gilbert, mais si vous ne faites aucun effort, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous plaindre…

Il s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer d'un commentaire lorsque la cloche sonna, libérant les étudiants.

Elena se précipita hors de la salle, se dirigeant à grands pas vers les toilettes. Comment pouvait-t-il… ? Cet homme était un monstre !

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et s'engouffra dans la pièce, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était trompée, et qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans les toilettes des hommes. Elle s'apprêtait à fuir quand Jeremy sortit d'un cabinet et se planta devant un miroir, un tube de gouttes en main. Il sursauta lorsque son regard tomba sur celui de sa sœur à travers la glace.

-Elena ?!

-Alors c'est pour ça ? Ton comportement bizarre, tes sautes d'humeurs…

Elle le rejoignit rapidement et écarta ses paupières de force. Il la repoussa, mais pas avant qu'elle ne remarque les pupilles dilatées.

-Tu planes ! l'accusa-t-elle. C'est à cause de Vicky, c'est elle qui te fournit ?

-Rend-toi service Elena, laisse tomber.

Sur ce, il sortit, la laissant seule. La jeune femme quitta la salle peu après, déboussolée. Elle savait que les événements avaient été durs pour son frère également, mais de là à se réfugier dans la drogue… Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'ancien Jeremy, élève moyen mais studieux. Non, elle en était persuadée, si quelqu'un exerçait une mauvaise influence sur lui, ça ne pouvait qu'être Vicky Donovan !

Elena retrouva ses amies près de son casier. Bonnie lui adressait un regard compatissant, et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à en comprendre le sens : Caroline lui tendit deux pompons, ainsi qu'un sac de sport.

-Care, s'il te plait… Pas aujourd'hui…

-Je sais que tu n'en as pas forcément envie, mais je sais aussi que tu souhaites retrouver ta vie d'avant. Et l'équipe en fait partie.

Elena n'avait pas encore fait un pas sur le terrain qu'elle voulait déjà le fuir. En habits d'entraînement, ses cheveux coiffés en queue haute, la jeune femme observa avec appréhension Caroline sélectionner la musique, puis s'approcher d'elle.

-Elena, nous travaillons sur une nouvelle chorégraphie en ce moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, regarde les filles devant toi, tu t'en sortiras très bien !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, puis se plaça face à l'équipe.

-Et un, deux, trois, quatre…

Après une demi-heure, Elena n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne parvenait à se concentrer sur les pas, les ratant ou bien les exécutant hors tempo. Elle soupira de défaite et avertit son amie qu'elle prenait un temps de pause.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe coupée et observa la danse en totale cohésion des filles. Elle n'y avait plus sa place…

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le terrain de foot, où s'échauffait l'équipe du lycée. Puis sur le parking, et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle remarqua que derrière ses lunettes de soleil, adossé à sa voiture, Damon la fixait. Il lui sourit, avec un signe de la main, et l'humeur d'Elena s'allégea.

Vérifiant que ses amies étaient toujours occupées, elle le rejoignit, tout sourire.

-Salut.

-Comment va ma pom-pom girl ?

Elle nota son air narquois et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

-Ne te moque pas de moi… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Oh j'en ai vu suffisamment.

-A ce point là ?! soupira-t-elle faussement dépitée.

-Si ce n'est pour la tenue –il l'observa de bas en haut d'un œil appréciateur- je pense que tu devrais arrêter.

-Tu sais, j'aimais vraiment ça avant. Mais maintenant, ça n'a juste… plus d'importance.

-Tu dois réapprendre à vivre Elena. Recommencer à parler aux gens, à rire, à t'amuser… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas évoluer. Si quelque chose ne te plait plus alors change.

-Ça semble facile…

-Ça l'est peut-être. Que veux-tu vraiment ?

-Là, maintenant ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire malin et passa les bras autour de son cou, alors que sans hésitation il encercla sa taille en retour. Son habituel sourire en coin étira ses lèvres :

-J'apprécie tes envies.

Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, Elena oublia les problèmes Tanner et Jeremy. Elle oublia ses amies qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, et en oublia même que contrairement à lui elle avait besoin d'air, ce qui la laissa toute essoufflée lorsqu'il libéra sa bouche.

-On rentre ?

Il acquiesça, un vrai sourire éclairant son visage.

-Va chercher tes affaires, je t'attends.

Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas trop pénible. Damon la fit parler durant toute la route, lui demandant de lui raconter sa journée. Elena passa sous silence l'épisode avec Jeremy, elle ne tenait pas à immerger Damon dans ses problèmes de famille. Mais elle lui parla de l'incident avec son professeur d'histoire, et remarqua que la poigne du vampire sur le volant s'accentua, faisant blanchir ses articulations.

Elle posa une main sur son genou, en geste apaisant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut le voir. C'est le pire prof de l'école. Nous nous contentons de l'ignorer la plupart du temps.

Il hocha la tête, mais sa mâchoire ne se décontracta pas. Elena comprit qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à blesser l'autre homme en ce moment même.

* * *

><p>Comme la veille, Jenna surveilla le départ de Damon en fin de soirée, et comme la veille, Elena lui ouvrit sa fenêtre aussitôt. Et la passion déferla à nouveau sur eux.<p>

Le même schéma s'établit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Passant la nuit ensemble en secret, en exceptant Jeremy qui leur lançait un regard amusé dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le jeune homme avait profité de ce savoir pour forcer sa sœur à le couvrir lorsqu'il désirait passer du temps avec Vicky…

Elena avait abandonné le cheerleading, s'accordant ainsi plus de temps libres, au grand désarroi de Caroline. Heureusement, la blonde avait vite fini par lui pardonner, en ajoutant qu'ainsi elle ne serait pas obligée de la cacher lors des prochains matchs.

Son week-end, Elena l'avait occupé avec ses cahiers. Tentant de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulé durant les dernières semaines.

La jeune femme sourit au souvenir de la tête de Bonnie suite à cette annonce. Son amie l'avait regardé comme si elle l'abandonnait en situation de vie et de mort. Quoi qu'en connaissant un peu Caroline et son tempérament, ce n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité…

Elena soupira bruyamment. Elle venait de passer plus d'une heure plongée dans son manuel de chimie, mais la théorie des structures moléculaires ne voulait simplement pas s'ancrer dans son esprit. Et elle rêvassait plutôt, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle sursauta soudainement lorsque des lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de son cou.

-Damon…

Sa voix qu'elle souhaitait ferme, ressembla plutôt à une plainte lascive.

-Mmm…

Sa bouche ne la quittait pas, la torturant doucement. Puis, en une seconde, elle se retrouva face à lui, assise sur son bureau, les jambes ballantes. Il encercla sa taille des bras, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

-Dois-tu vraiment étudier ce soir ? Demain tu reprends déjà les cours, et je devrais attendre cinq longues journées avant de t'avoir pour moi tout seul…

-Je suis tout à toi tous les soirs…

-Je sais. Et j'apprécie beaucoup cela, sourit-il.

De la main, il repoussa de son visage les longues mèches qui s'y étaient égarées. Avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes, et de titiller avec la langue l'entrée de sa bouche.

Elena gémit légèrement au contact humide, n'hésitant pas à lui accorder le passage, passant les bras autour de son cou et s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Les lâchant, elle laissa ses mains retracer les muscles fermes des épaules, du torse, avant de les glisser sous le t-shirt noir qu'il portait. Elle accentua l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'encerclant totalement.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il leva les bras afin de l'aider à faire passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Vêtement qu'elle jeta sans considération au sol.

-Tu sais que c'est un Varvatos, n'est-ce pas ?!

L'habituel sourire en coin avait fait son apparition, et sa voix était narquoise, joueuse.

-Tu pourras dormir avec. Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue séduisante.

Il s'écarta d'un pas et leva les mains en signe de reddition, le regard amusé mais noir de désir.

-Tu as carte blanche chaton, que vas-tu faire de moi… ?

D'un geste souple, Elena quitta la surface dure et se tint devant lui. Elle appuya sur son torse, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que ses pieds rencontrent ceux du lit et qu'il tombe sur le matelas. Sans attendre, elle le rejoignit, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle plaça ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches dénudées et laissa ses mains s'égarer sur la peau chaude –merci au café qu'il venait d'absorber.

Elle chercha ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant presque chastement, savourant juste leur douceur. Puis, elle laissa glisser sa bouche vers le cou, faisant grogner légèrement Damon qui passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Se redressant subitement, Elena enleva rapidement sa courte jupe, avant de revenir vers lui et de défaire sa ceinture, la jetant au sol. Elle baissa la tirette de sa braguette et tira sur le jeans sombre. Elle sourit lorsqu'il souleva le bas de son corps du matelas, l'aidant.

-Nous n'aurons pas besoin de ça… commenta-t-elle en envoyant le vêtement rejoindre les autres sur le sol.

Elle fut agréablement surprise quand elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus rien.

-Pas de sous-vêtement ?!

Il sourit en coin, retrouvant son attitude narquoise.

-Plus rien dans les tiroirs, pas envie de faire tourner la machine… Tu vois un peu la situation…

-Oh oui, de façon très claire.

Il rit légèrement à son insinuation. Rire qui se bloqua quand elle entreprit de retirer lentement les derniers bouts de tissu la couvrant. Savourant son regard brûlant sur elle.

Une fois cette tâche achevée, elle reprit sa précédente position, l'emprisonnant sous elle. Et sans attendre davantage, elle posa les mains sur son torse et le prit entièrement en elle. Un gémissement lui échappa au sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahit. Elle se sentait complète, et incroyablement vivante.

Elle commença à bouger au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il lui attrapait les hanches afin de soutenir son rythme.

Leur danse s'accentua, jusqu'à devenir frénétique, et ils crièrent leur jouissance simultanément.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son torse, le gardant en elle. Il l'encercla de ses bras, caressant les longues mèches de ses cheveux.

-C'était… torride, déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

-J'aime beaucoup disposer de toi, acquiesça-t-elle.

Relevant la tête, elle lui offrit un sourire, qu'il lui rendit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Dors maintenant. Une longue journée sans moi t'attend demain.

Sa voix grave était rauque alors qu'il accentuait le mot « longue ».

-Oui… Mais vois le bon côté des choses : dans un mois j'en aurais fini avec les cours, pour cette année.

-Je vais adorer ces vacances…

C'est bercée par sa respiration que la jeune femme s'endormit.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Elena dut les refermer aussitôt. Les rideaux étaient restés ouverts et la lumière chaude du soleil l'éblouissait. Elle remarqua également le poids qui reposait sur elle : Damon était drapé sur elle, la tête plongée dans son cou et les bras la plaquant contre lui. La jeune femme sourit et passa la main dans ses courtes mèches noires, la seule partie de son visage qu'elle parvenait à voir alors qu'il se nichait contre elle.

Au bout d'un moment, sous ces caresses, le vampire se réveilla en soupirant d'aise.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Elena sentit son sourire s'agrandir. Elle adorait sa voix au réveil, rauque et chaude, encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

Il leva la tête et jeta un regard vers l'heure, puis lui sourit de son sourire en coin :

-Bonnie sera là à 8h. Tout juste le temps pour une longue, chaude et bonne douche…

Les mots venaient à peine de franchir ses lèvres qu'Elena se levait précipitamment et l'entraînait par la main dans la salle de bain, le faisant rire.

* * *

><p>-Donc tu es toujours dans ta phase lune de miel… conclut Bonnie après qu'Elena lui ait résumé son week-end.<p>

-_Je suis officiellement jalouse_ !

Elena sourit. Caroline avait tous les garçons de l'école à ses pieds, et le fait de ne pas avoir séduit Damon lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle clamait sans honte qu'elle l'avait laissé à Elena car il ne l'intéressait pas.

-Toi aussi Care, tu trouveras quelqu'un.

-_Ouais, ouais… Ah, vous êtes là_ ! s'exclama l'exubérante blonde à travers le haut-parleur de la voiture.

Comme tous les jours, elle les attendait dans le parking de l'école, leur adressant un grand sourire.

Ensemble, les trois filles entrèrent dans le vaste bâtiment et se dirigèrent aisément à travers les couloirs. Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant le bureau d'accueil, Caroline se stoppa net.

-Il y a un nouveau ! s'excita-t-elle le plus silencieusement possible.

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elle. La discrétion n'était pas sa principale qualité…

-Plutôt pas mal vu de dos, ajouta Bonnie en riant.

Elena se décida alors à jeter un coup d'œil et se figea instantanément. Le garçon venait de se tourner vers elles, lui adressant un léger sourire gêné.

-Bonjour Elena, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda durement avant d'attraper les bras de ses amies et de les éloigner rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que… Elena lâche-nous maintenant. Qui est-ce ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elena vérifia qu'elles étaient seules.

-C'est Stefan Salvatore. Le frère de Damon.

-Ils sont tous sexy dans cette famille ?!

-Caroline, concentre-toi, s'exclama Bonnie.

-C'est vrai, Damon est plus attirant, mais je me contenterais du deuxième frère, continua malgré tout la blonde.

-NON !

Elena se rendit compte qu'elle venait de crier ce dernier mot, ses deux amies la regardant à présent comme si elle perdait la raison.

-Ne l'approchez pas. Je suis sérieuse. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'à deux reprises et à chaque fois il m'a laissé un sentiment de malaise. Il est… bizarre.

Elle grimaça au souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec Stefan. Elle revit son visage avant qu'il n'essaie de l'attaquer. Un frisson glacial la parcourut.

-Bizarre dans le genre bizarre-je-collectionne-des-figurines-que-je-peins-moi-même ou bien bizarre-je-me-déguise-en-elfe-pour-jouer-avec-mes-amis ?

-Non. Plutôt bizarre dangereux.

La jeune femme hésita un moment avant d'ajouter :

-Il m'a… Il m'a fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il allait … devenir violent.

-QUOI ?! cria Bonnie offusquée.

Caroline en lâcha son sac de cours, la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?! Je vais lui montrer moi…

Elena la retint en lui attrapant la main.

-Il était très énervé de ma relation avec Damon. Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien… Il ne m'a rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas, mais reste loin de lui, d'accord… ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Et je jure que s'il recommence, il entendra parler de moi !

-De moi également !

Un sourire étira finalement les lèvres d'Elena. Elle pouvait compter sur ses amies pour alléger son humeur.

Elles se rendirent en cours, et passèrent outre cette mauvaise surprise. Elena se contentant d'ignorer Stefan lorsqu'il s'installa non loin d'elle en Histoire et de l'éviter quand il essaya à plusieurs reprises de lui parler.

A la fin de la journée, il ne restait plus à Elena qu'à passer récupérer quelques cahiers avant de retrouver Damon. Mais en arrivant, Stefan l'attendait, appuyé contre son casier.

Elle eut envie de faire demi-tour, mais décida de ne pas se laisser gâcher la vie sans réagir. Elle se posta devant lui, et il s'empressa de s'écarter afin de lui permettre d'accéder à son cadenas. Sans le regarder, elle composa son code et ouvrit la porte violemment, l'envoyant buter contre les autres en un grand bruit sec.

-J'écoute, grommela-t-elle, pour quelle raison devrais-je ne plus voir Damon maintenant… ?!

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Je suis sincèrement désolé, te blesser n'était pas mon intention. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur non plus. Mais je ne me contrôle pas toujours très bien.

-J'avais remarqué ! répondit-elle sèchement.

-Ma seule envie est de te protéger. Damon n'est pas celui que tu crois. C'est un tueur. Comment peux-tu rester avec lui après ce qu'il a fait… à tes parents ?

Elena referma son casier tout aussi brusquement.

-Ecoute-moi bien Stefan. Ma relation avec ton frère ne te regarde en rien. Mais pour ta gouverne, il m'a sauvé et n'a rien pu faire pour mes parents. Je ne dirais pas qu'accepter votre… nature est chose facile. Mais nous avons pu passer au-delà de cela. Et avant que tu n'en rajoutes, oui je lui fais confiance, bien davantage qu'à toi-même. Alors rend-toi service et laisse tomber.

Le vampire détourna les yeux avec un sourire triste.

-Très bien. Je n'insiste pas.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Tu devrais tout de même regarder cette photo…

En fronçant les sourcils, Elena observa le carré blanc et mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard, il avait disparu. Elle vérifia être seule, puis ouvrit soigneusement le document et en sortit une petite carte ancienne. Les coins étaient rognés, et la couleur était passée.

En la retournant, Elena sentit son monde s'effondrer. C'était une mauvaise blague, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça…

_Katherine, 1864_ était-il inscrit. Au-dessus de cela se trouvait sa photo. Du moins une photo d'elle avec une coiffure sophistiquée retombant en boucles. On devinait également le début d'un corset couvrant son buste.

Choquée, Elena ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient menée hors de l'école. Adossé à sa voiture se trouvait Damon, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le cœur de lui répondre…

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Tremblante, elle lui tendit la carte. Et devant son regard douloureux, elle sut. Elle sut que c'était vrai.

-Damon… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu es son portrait craché, murmura-t-il les yeux toujours tourné vers la photo.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ressemble tant ?

* * *

><p><em>La suite ne devrait pas se faire autant attendre, ne vous en faites pas ;)<em>

_Bisous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé_


End file.
